Until You're Mine
by smg4ddl
Summary: Demi moves from lovely California, all the way across the states to New York. In California she left behind her friends, her relatives but, most importantly her girlfriend. Luckily she makes a few new friends at Bridgewood. Especially one in particular, that may cause problems between her relationship with her girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm back! Don't you worry I will be updating my other story, I just had a dream last night that inspired this story so I had to get it typed! It's not the best written by far but, I'm trying to get better! I feel like I repeat her actions too much but, that may just be me.. Anyway! I hope you guys like it :) let me know if I should continue it or just trash it.. I haven't written too much but, like I said it came to me in a dream.. I haven't got to the good parts yet.. So stay tuned.. ;)

* * *

><p>My stomach began to ache the closer we got to Bridgewood High. My nerves were racing through my body, I felt like I was going to puke. This is my first time starting a new school. Not only just a new school but, a new school thousands of miles away from my old one.<p>

The new school I will be attending for the rest of my schooldays, well, as my parents say. That all depends if my dad gets another job promotion again.

My hands feel like ice, it's so cold outside.I'm used to warm sunny days with children in their front yards playing and waiting for the school bus, the brief smell of the ocean when the wind is going in the right direction but, now all I see is buildings, no one walking the streets, it's like a cold empty town.

People always said New York was a busy place but, not in Bridgewood. It's like the zombie apocalypse happened here or something. The scenery is so different from California, at least in Cali everything looked so alive and welcoming, here all it seems to look like is desperation and hopelessness.

"Demetria, honey, I know this is going to take a lot of adjusting to for you, well for all of us but, it gives all of us a chance to start over plus, your father is so happy with the job promotion he won't have to be working so late and he gets paid triple the amount he was getting back in Cali. Please just give this a chance." My mothers voice actually sounded at ease for once. I guess because, now she really wouldn't have a spending limit for groceries or food not like she really had one back in Cali but, I guess things would be easier on both my parents now.

Which meant things were about to get hard for me. It's not that I'm not open-minded about this transition, it's that I left all my friends and my girlfriend behind in California.  
>I know we both said we were going to make it work through the distance but, when I left things were on the shaky side with our relationship especially since Sonny was starting to cut in on it.<p>

"Mom like I said before, I'm going to give it a chance and I'm gonna go in there with an open mind and pray to god they don't eat me alive.. Like I told you before we left, I'm more concerned about Alex at this point and what's going to happen to our relationship with all this fuc- freaking distance." My eyes shifted from the dashboard to my mothers eyes that seemed to be filled with worry.

She reached over and cupped my hands in hers as she parked out front of my new school.

"Listen, I know you are mostly concerned about Alex. I know you miss her and all your other friends too, I miss her as well, this morning when I woke up, for a brief moment I forgot we had moved and I was literally about to say to your father you better go let Alex in so I can start their breakfast.. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to deal with this but, your father and I promised we'd make sure to get her out here for Spring Break or send you back over there for Spring Break or anywhere you guys want to go. Just get through these next couple of months and i promise in April, you'll be with her again."

Her words seemed promising, i mean after all my mother was really the only one who knew how I truly felt about Alex, I mean my dad knows I'm gay and that Alex is my girlfriend but, for some reason I don't think it actually clicked in his head right since he still treated her like she was my friend.  
>Well, after all those two had a 'bromance', they were even going by first name basis and when basketball was on, I lost my girlfriend for the two hours it was on.<br>I gave my mom a quick smile as I slowly nodded wiping the tear off my cheek that managed to escape from one of my eyes.

"She said she'd call me after she gets out from school and then later tonight we have our skype date so I guess I have that to look forward to. When will I be able to use my car again?" I had just got my licence several weeks before we moved, I wanted to avoid riding the bus as much as possible.

"In about a couple of days, before we had moved I sent the application for our ids to be registered in the state so, yours should be coming in the mail soon honey." I gave her a slight smile as she gave me a small squeeze on my hand before I got out of the car facing the schools front doorway. I bit my lip as i looked back at her one last time, I swung my bag over my shoulder as I slid my phone in my back pocket entering through the heavy black doors.

The hallways seemed to be lighted, at least I knew it wouldn't look like hell like the rest of the town did. I looked around for the office, we had received a welcoming letter in the mail a couple of days ago and it said before I did anything else, I was supposed to finish registering at the main desk.

I looked around at the kids who were hanging by their lockers, they didn't seem to be bothered by me as much. I mean I tried my best to fit in, my mom said it wouldn't be such a great idea to come off as gay right away. I know she was right, but its who I was so I didn't cover it up too much. Matter of fact, I was dressed in my black jeans with my chuck taylors, my misfits t-shirt and my favorite leather jacket, my hair was still blue from when Alex and I decided to dye it a few weeks ago..

My mom was kinda pissed at first but, after a few hours she said it actually fit me very well. It was starting to fade but, I had no plans of dying it anytime soon since it was one of the very last memories I had of Alex. God I miss her, usually she'd come by my house we'd eat breakfast then leave for school. She was in most of my classes to so it wasn't like I was apart from her that much, we literally spent every waking moment with each other, she was the love of my life, she still is.

"Hi.. Can I help you find something?" A petite woman's voice came out from behind me, I turned around to find what looks about a teacher, maybe in her early 20's. She was hot, and damn did she have a great sense of style.

"Uhh yes.. I um. I'm new, its my first day and I.. I'm actually looking for the office." I bit my lip as I looked at her managing to whisper out those words.

"Oh yes, if you come with me I'll lead you there. It's actually close to my classroom." She gave me a warm smile as she reached out her hand.

"I'm Ms. Gomez, and you are?" I started to smile as I slid my hand in hers lightly shaking it. "Demetria. Demetria Lovato but, I go by Demi."  
>"Well, Demi, c'mon I'll take you to the office." she softly laughed as she looked back at me starting to walk.<br>I quickly nodded as I began to follow her looking around at the posters hung above the lockers.  
>They seemed to have a lot of school spirit for a dull town.<p>

"So Demi, where you from?" She looked through her papers as she continued walking down the long hallway.

I bit my lip as I looked down at my feet before glancing up at her. "California actually."

"What ever convinced you to move here!? I hear its like 70 degrees there on an average day, meanwhile on an average day here its like 40!" she softly laughed as she looked over at me holding the papers against her chest.

"Uhh.. long story short, daddyo got a promotion which lead to lost little Demi, in your sight right now.." I joked out as I began to chuckle.

"Well if lost little Demi ever needs anything, I'm in room 302, which is actually several doors down from the office. I'm the biology teacher around here. What grade are you in?" She asked as she opened the office door for me.

"I believe i'm in 11th." I perched my lips as I slightly nodded agreeing with my response.

"Ahh you might get lucky and score me as your bio teacher, I teach 11th and 12th. Or you might get Mr. Smith, he isn't so bad but, the kids say i'm the best." She smirked as she lightly laughed holding the papers in her arm.

"Well this is your first stop, meanwhile I should probably get going to my rambunctious room of teenagers waiting for their papers. It was nice to meet you Demi." She smiled at me before turning on her heels walking out of the door.  
>I watched her walk away as I began to smile whispering "It was nice to meet you aswell."<p>

"Miss, can I help you?" The lady from behind the desk questioned. She didn't look so friendly as Ms. Gomez did.. I drug myself up to her as I gave her small smile tapping my fingers against the counter lightly.

"Uh yes im the new student from Cali. Demi Lovato.." She raised her eyebrow at me before looking at the computer in front her.

She was typing a couple of things before her facial expression eased, she turned in her chair looking through a stack of papers.

My eyes skimmed the office, it had a few chairs a bulletin board with what seems to be upcoming events.

"Demetria, this is your schedule here, your lunch pin is on this paper, you will have a lunch card made up along with your school id once you get your picture taken, you will need your id to get into school events such as football games, soccer games, and such. Your parents need to finish filling out this application and right here is a welcome packet, you can look through this to see what all Bridgewood high offers.  
>As far as your clubs and electives, you have a week to fill them out on this paper, they can be found in the packet I gave you, during those blocks on your schedule you will be spending them in your home room teachers room this week.<br>Ahh and you have Ms. Gomez as your home room teacher, she's a nice lady. Any other questions?" She slightly smiled as she handed me the stack of papers.

"Umm no i think im good.. Oh wait, who should I give this check to for my lunch?" I looked through my bag sliding the papers in that gave me before taking out my small binder opening it.

"Ohh i can actually take that and deposit in your account right now so they shouldn't give you any problems.  
>You do have lunch privileges which means you can go outside and eat at those tables or somewhere in the courtyard, i highly doubt you would wanna go out there now but, you can also get an excuse from one of the teachers to eat in their rooms if you have homework or something you need to work on.<br>Any other questions Miss Lovato?" I smiled as I shook my head thanking her before I walked out of the office swinging my bag over my shoulder again.

My eyes skimmed over my schedule. They didn't use block schedule like I was used to, so it appears that I have homeroom at 7:30 with Ms. Gomez, then from 8:05 til 9:00 I have pre-calc with Mr. Costa, then from 9:05 til 9:55 I have ap world history with Mr. Borremans, then from 10:00 til 10:55 I have biology with Ms. Gomez..  
>Then lunch, I have A lunch so that appears to be from 11:00 to 11:35. Wow, a whole 35 minutes to eat.. I shake my head as I look over at my afternoon classes, from 11:40 til 12:50 I have creative writing, then I have an elective, that will be from 12:55 til 1:30, then from 1:35 till 2:25 I have a club and if I end up participating in a sport that'll depend on practice.<br>So it looks like I'll be free from this hell hole at 2:30.  
>I took my phone out of my pocket, checking the time, the screen lights up with a picture of Alex and I.<br>She was curled into me, her head rested against my chest and I was sticking out my tongue at the camera, typical.

The picture was actually taken the night we had dyed my hair. Also the night we actually slept together for the first time..

My thoughts were interrupted by a ringing bell, I looked up to see the kids starting to pour out into the hallways.

Judging by the time, I guess I'm headed to Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed a couple kids inside Ms. Gomez's room, I look from schedule to find the science tables beginning to fill up with kids. I looked around the room for the teacher but, she isn't in it. Well damn, where am I supposed to sit..  
>I notice a girl in the back who seems to be smiling at me, she has an empty seat next to her.<br>I give her a small grin as I head back to the seat clentching my binder and bag strap,  
>i seat myself next to her setting my stuff on the small space in front of me.<p>

"Thanks, I was beginning to think i was gonna have to sit on the floor.." I softly chuckled out as I take out my pen looking over at the brunette seated beside me.

"No dude, I'd never let that happen.. Plus I really dig your hair. I'm Miley by the way." She smiles at me as she reaches out her hand. I take it smiling "I'm D.." but i was interrupted by that familiar voice echoing through the classroom.

"Ohh would you look here, lost little Demi managed to score to get inside my room." Ms. Gomez cheered out as she closed to the door behind her, locking her eyes with mine. I began to lightly blush as everyone's attention turned to me, I tapped my pencil against the table skimming past the many pairs of wondering eyes. "Uhh yeahh.. I'm Demi.. The new kid." I awkwardly spoke out as I curled my lips slightly looking back up at Ms. Gomez.

"I actually ran into Miss Lovato earlier, she's from California everyone." She smiles at me before turning her attention to the writing on the board.

"Demi you're lucky you came now, were about to start the whole lesson on DNA.. Do you know what DNA stands for?" I look up to find people are still eyeing me down "Um.. Isn't it Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid..?" She immediately turns around looking at me with shock written all over her face. "Did you already study this at your other school?" She asks me, blankly staring at me. I shake my head starting to smile.

"My gir.. friend! Friend, one of my best friends was a major biology junkie. She loved to study it, I was in chemistry when I left East high.." I bit my lip as I remembered what my mother had said. Not to be too openly gay, I have yet to figure out if people support it here or not.

Where I came from we lived close to West Hollywood, so Alex and I would spend most of our time in and around there since, nobody who wasn't gay or at least accepting of it was no where to be found.

"Well well well it looks like your friend knows her books right." her face finally eases into a smile as she picks up a stack of papers starting to pass them out. I smile as I lightly grasp the locket she had given me around my neck nodding a little.

She sure knew everything, Alex wasn't the one to be that smart at school but, when it came to biology or art, she was absolutely amazing at it. She never gave herself enough credit for it though.. The class seemed to go pretty fast, once the bell ring I started to pack up my stuff, since it was lunch I shouldn't have to rush too much.

"Demi, do you have any plans for lunch?" I look up to find Ms. Gomez looking down at her papers.

"Umm no, as crazy as it sounds I was gonna go outside and find a nice tree to sit underneath.." She looks up at me starting to laugh.

"Well instead of freezing outside, you can come join me for lunch if you'd like. I'm not a big fan of eating in the teachers room so, you can go grab something from the cafe and come back." I quickly nodded getting out of my seat picking up my stuff. "Is it okay if I leave my stuff in here then?".

She smiles taking out her lunch from the bottom drawer of her desk. "Yeahh of course, you can move up closer if you want, so it doesn't feel like were shouting across the room." I smiled as I moved my shit up to the front seat setting my phone underneath my bag.

The walk to the cafe was short but, it was crowded with kids everywhere and there wasn't a coffee machine in sight. Great.

At least in Cali we were actually allowed to leave for lunch but, Alex would always get me my favorite from Starbucks and we'd just sit underneath our favorite tree by the volleyball nets.

I really miss her, I miss her laugh, I miss her kisses, I miss her little surprises she'd leave me here and there.

I decided to get a iced tea, a muffin and bag of popped rice snacks. They didn't have much of a selection for hot foods.

There was only the 'fast' food bar, the cooked meal bar and a salad bar.

They didn't have a pasta bar which was my favorite to get at home. God why does this place have to be such a hell hole?

I managed to get through the lunch line fairly quickly, as I was walking back to Ms. Gomez's class I could hear faint music playing. The closer I got the louder it got, I raised my eyebrow slowly entering the room noticing it was coming from her computer. She was too busy reading to notice me at the door. I bit my lip as I quietly walked over to my seat setting food on the table.

She looks up at me swallowing her bite as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Oh does the music bother you? I can shut it off if you'd like, I just like to listen to music while I eat. It's calming and whenever you have a good lunch the day goes by quicker."

I smile at her as I shake my head opening my tea. "No its perfectly okay, I just can't believe you listen to them." I take out my folder from my bag opening it. It's filled with pictures of Alex, my group of friends, more pictures of Alex, a couple drawings she did for me and of course pictures of both of us together.

"Who forever the sickest kids? I'm not that old ya know.. I'm only 22." She smirks as she finishes her sandwich, I look up to find her looking at me then her eyes shift down to the pictures i have scattered across the table.

I'm in the middle of organizing them on a piece of paper for the front of my binder, since Alex had already decorated the inside of it with her name written all over it.

I was about to say something when my phone started vibrating against the table. Both of our eyes shift to my bag, I bite my lip as I look up at her, my eyes must have said it all because, she gave me a slight nod.

My Boo Lexi 3 : baby how's school going? are they treating you okay? fuck i miss you so much.. were still on for our Skype date right?

D : its shitty but im managing.. yeahh for the most part do you know they don't have a single coffee machine or Starbucks around here?! like what kind of shit is that.. of course boo i wouldn't miss it for the world. I miss your face :c

My Boo Lexi 3 : well fuck them too. I literally almost left to go get your coffee too :( god i fucking hate this.. Demz please tell me we wont let this distance get between us..

D : never baby, its you and me forever. like i told you before we made love, it'll always be you and i..3

My Boo Lexi 3 : I love you so fucking much Demetria. Don't you ever forget that either, i got to go, Starrs glaring at me.. I love you. I love you I love you..

Instead of replying, I smile locking my phone as my thumb brushes over her picture in my hand right now. She looks so happy, im so lucky to be able to call this beauty mine.

" So was that your girlfriend?" Ms. Gomez questions me with a smile plastered across her lips. I look up at her starting to blush nodding a little.

"Ho.. How'd you know?"

She lightly shrugs her shoulders stacking her papers on her desk before getting up walking over to sit on the edge of my table.

"I had a feeling by the way you were smiling at your phone and earlier in class I caught of what you were going to say.. Is this her?" She asks as she picks up a picture of the both of us, we were cuddled up on the couch, my head was rested against her shoulder and she was kissing my head giving whoever was taking the picture the finger.

I nodded gluing some of the pictures to the paper. "Yeah thats my Lexi." I smile looking up to find her looking through the other pictures I had spread out.

"She seems to be quite a character, how long have you guys been together?"

"Umm.. Well on the 21st it'll be exactly 3 years but, we've known each other since we were 8." I was almost finished when the bell rang. I let out a quiet sigh realizing it was time to leave, I actually enjoyed being around Ms. Gomez. She was nice and pretty easy going.

As I gathered my stuff together, I had my schedule laying out on the table which she was looking over it.

"Why don't you have any classes scheduled from 12:55 til 2:25?" I looked up at her putting the strap over my head.

"Well for this week they will be empty cause I have to sign up for my electives. Are you busy by any chance during those two periods?" She smiled and shook her head getting up from her desk.

"The class coming in is actually my last for the day, those are my two free periods since im booked all morning." I began to relax knowing I could always come here instead of going to the library.

"When then I guess I'll see around 12:30 then." She began to laugh as she erased the chalk off the board, she looked over giving me a warm smile.

"I'll see at 12:30 lost little Demi." I smiled shaking my head as I walked out of the room and started my way to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had went by pretty quickly, especially since I spent the last two periods with Selena. Yes she told me her first name, yeah I know she's my teacher but, we like formed a friendship, she's pretty chill to be around too.

When I got home I headed straight into the kitchen only to find a note from my mom saying she left to go to the grocery store. I sighed as I looked in the fridge, there was nothing really to snack on, so I grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to my room.

Alex would still be in school and then she has volleyball practice at 4, their time. So I couldn't Skype with her just yet.

I looked around my room, the walls were a light purple, my mom said I could whatever I wanted with them though.

I was thinking about getting some black paint and painting them black, then getting neon paint and splatter it all over them.

That would look pretty sick underneath some black lights. Until then I guess i could put up my collage of pictures, im a huge photography fanatic if you didn't figure that out already.

I had a couple boxes scattered across my room, the only furniture i had in it was my double bed, a small desk with a chair, my lounge chair, my two guitars,a small flat screen and my Xbox. Plus the closet that was filled with all my clothing. All in all it was a typical teenagers room.

I laid across my bed with my laptop, looking through my Facebook seeing all the messages I had got from people from my previous school saying how they missed me, asking me how my first day was, everything along those lines. God, I miss California..

-Several Hours Later-

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I heard my mom knocking at my door.

"Demi dinners ready and I have someone over I had met at the store." I rubbed my eyes as I mumbled out looking over at the clock.

"Why would you invite someone over you just met at the store.." I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door so I'm guessing she went back downstairs.

I shook my head as I got out of bed changing into my sweats, whoever was over might as well see me at my best. No makeup, my hair up in a messy bun and my famous sweatpants with Alex's favorite hoodie she gave me before I left. It still smelled exactly like her, adidas dynamic pulse.

_Baby I have died everyday waiting for yo.._ I didn't even let it finish ringing, I quickly answered it walking out of my room.

"Baby! Hey sorry i missed your text i ended up falling asleep when i got home.. How was volleyball?" I bit my thumb nail as i slowly walked down the hall to the staircase.

"It fucking sucked babe. I have so much shit to tell you on Skype. When do i get to see that beautiful face of yours?" Her voice rang through my phone, she sounded like she was upset and annoyed. I began to pout as I walked down the steps holding the phone close to my ear.

"Soon baby, soon. I just have to eat dinner and then I should be free to escape up to my room. My mom actually invited someone over.." I looked around the living room not seeing anyone, I slowly walked into the kitchen to find my mom fixing the plates, I peeked in the dining room, still not finding anyone. I looked at my mom as I began to raise my eyebrow, I was about to ask her where this person was when Alex screamed through the phone 'HI MOM'

My mom began to laugh as she looked over at me.

"Is that Alex?" I nodded as I began to laugh putting her on speaker setting my phone on the counter.

"Babe you're on speaker. No need to scream in my ear again."

"Momma Love! How are ya? How's the new place treating you guys and my mom wanted me to tell you that she misses you and you apparently never gave her that recipe for the lasagna or some shit like that.."

My mom smirked as she shook her head. She didn't approve of Alex's cursing but, she knew that's how she was.

"Alex, sweetie tell your mom I'll email it to her.. As far as you, I can tell you haven't changed much."

"Changed much? Pshh you haven't seen me the last couple of weeks.. I'm by far not myself. Since my baby's all the way over there and I'm still here in the warm sun.."

"Shut up Lexi.. You know how much I hate the fu- freaking cold!" My mom shot me a look when I was about to drop the f bomb again in front of her.

"Awhh baby girl, I'm rubbing off on you aren't I? As for the cold.. No worries I'll be there to warm you up." I blushed as I quickly covered my face. Even though she couldn't see me and I couldn't see her, whenever she'd call that, I just melt.

"Is that Russo on the phone?" My dad questioned as he walked in setting his brief case on the counter giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Lovato! My main man! Whats up Eddie? Did you see those lakers last night? They were kicking ass!" I shake my head looking at the phone. My girlfriend and father have bonded waaay too much.

My dad softly chuckled as he looked at the phone rolling up his sleeves.

"I should of known it was you. Only Russo can make my daughter blush like crazy.."

I could hear Alex start to giggle. God I miss my boo..

"You got that right.. This Russo charm, nobody can resist." I began to pout as I picked up the phone.

"I better be the only one getting that Russo charm, Russo.." I mumble quietly into the phone as I hear someone's footsteps approaching behind me.

I turn around to see Selena, I mean Ms. Gomez, wait. My fucking biology teachers here!?

We both look at each other in shock for a few seconds before she smacks her forehead starting to laugh.

"I should of known she was your mother.." she shakes her head laughing.

"You two know each other?" My mom questions raising her eyebrow as she walks in setting the plates at the table, Alex is on the other end of the phone nearly yelling my name.

"I.. Uh.. Baby i gotta go eat dinner.. Ill Skype you when im done." I quickly hang up the phone still in shock looking at the girl in front of me.

"Ye- yes we know each other.. Mom shes my. um. my home room and biology teacher." My mom starts to laugh as she pulls out Selena's seat for her. She gladly takes it and I sit across from her at my usual spot.

"Well it looks like this is a small town after all." my mom says as she takes her seat across from my dad.

- An Hour Later -

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, I'm beginning to really enjoy Selena's company the more I'm with her.  
>Yeah she maybe my teacher but, she's pretty hella awesome.<br>We were all seated in the living room on the couches, I had brought down my laptop, while my parents chatted with her I decided to Skype my babe. I seen she was already on so I clicked the call button as I crossed my legs smiling at the screen.  
>Like a total idiot 'cause she wasn't even on there yet.<p>

"Oh my god did you get more beautiful since the last time I seen you!?" Alex's voice echoed through my laptops speakers causing my parents and Selena to look over at it.

I blushed as I buried my face in the couch pillow shaking my head. I could hear my dad laughing, he said something but I didn't quite catch it.

"Lexi shhh.. I'm in the living room and my parents and teacher are here."

"Damn baby, did you get in trouble already?"

I shook my head starting to laugh.

"Oh babe you don't know the day I had today.."

"Well why don't you tell me about it? Wait! Sonny and Tay wanna know if they can join, they're online." My mood started to change when she said Sonny's name. No she isn't my enemy, she's actually one of my best friends well, was one of my best friends. She still thinks we are but, not after what she pulled on Alex..

"Uhh yeah sure, go ahead and invite them." I smile lightly playing with the edges of the pillow. I glance over to see, Selena looking over at me. She gives me a warm smile and I start to smile waving her over.

"Demi! Demi! Demi! Hey! You're alive and not half froze to death!" Taylors voice sings through my speakers. I laugh shaking my head returning my attention the screen.

"No Tay, I'm not.. But you guys are teasing me. Wearing tank tops and shorts. Meanwhile I'm in sweats since its freezing here."

"Hey isn't that Alex's sweatshirt?" The voice from hell comes through my speakers. Joy.. I look up to see Sonny's face on my screen as well.

"Dude I told you I gave it to her before she left, she needed something to sleep with. Just like she gave me a couple of pieces of her clothes." Alex wiggles her eyebrows at me, I widen my eyes a little biting my lip. "Lexi don't.. And if you dare I still have something very personal of yours upstairs in my room.."

"Ugh ew guys no need to talk about your sex li- woahh who's that behind you?" Taylors voice sounds surprised, I look up to find Selena laughing to herself. I pout as I scoot over a little for her to sit down moving the laptop between us. I was hoping nobody would have heard that.

"Yeah who is that baby?" Alex's eyes were squinted as she looked at her screen.

I smile as I look over at her before looking back at the screen.

"Guys, babe, this is Ms. Gomez, well Selena.. She's my biology teacher and home room teacher."

"Well hello there baby's biology teacher! I'm Alex, well Russo is what I go by since it sounds more tough." Alex smirked into the camera as she tried to pull a tough face look.

Sonny started to laugh smirking. "Oh real tough.. ight. Coming from the girl who had to leave every class today because, she wouldn't stop crying." I quickly looked over at Alex's tiny box as I seen her facial expression change.

"What? Why were you crying?" I began to frown as I asked her. She shook her head looking down at her lap.

"Way to go Sonny.. She obviously didn't tell her yet." Taylor rolled her eyes as she continued to file her nails.

"Well it's not like I known or anything! I thought she would have told her by now Taylor.." Sonny scuffed as she looked back at her phone.

"Alexandra why were you crying?" I asked again this time with more tone in my voice, I'm concerned about her.

"It was nothing.. Look you know it was our first day back after winter break and I knew it was going to be hard not having you with me during classes and shit.  
>Well, this morning I found myself driving the usual route to your house well your used to be house, only to find an empty driveway..<br>I held in the tears though, then on the way to school our fucking song came on the radio and usually we'd be jamming out and laughing but no, I found myself starting to cry."  
>She sniffed as wiped her cheeks and I felt a tear escaping my eye, I quickly wiped it with the cuff of her sweatshirt.<p>

"Baby.. I'm so so-"

"I'm not done yet.. Then when I reached first period I went to Hilbert's room as always and went to my usual seat.  
>Our usual seat I mean.. I held it in for the most part then towards the end of the period he asked us to pair up with someone,<br>I turned in my seat to ask you then I realized it again that you were no longer here..  
>Needless to say I busted out in fucking tears in front of the whole fucking class and ran out of the room..<br>That's how it was every fucking block today Demetria. And then, to top it off, and Sonny was there to prove this,  
>during last block with Starr and fuck face,well fuck face comes over to me and asks oh where's Demi at?<br>I was planning on asking her to go out to get a drink with me later today. And I fucking lost it on him.."

"Dude yeah she did, she was like seriously freaking out on his ass she was li-"

"Sonny! I'm not done! Then after im done cursing his ass out, he tells me that you deserve better and it was a good thing that you left, maybe now you wouldn't be clouded by my pussy and now you'd find what you deserve a real fucking dick.  
>That's when I lost it on him, I flipped the science table and you know how heavy those things are,<br>Starr's yelling at me to go to the principals office and thats when I pounce on Joe and start clawing at him screaming at him  
>'She wasn't complaining when I was between her legs' and oh the best one,<br>'At least she fucking loved me enough to let me get there.  
>Unlike your sorry ass who wouldn't get the chance to touch her perfect boobs, cause buddy the next time you lay your eyes on that chest of hers just remember my face and lips were there and she even has fucking hickeys there.'<br>And finally Taylors breaks me off of him and Starr picks me up and literally carries me to the principals office bawling and kicking.."

My jaw literally dropped the moment she was done. Not only was I shocked all that happened with her but,  
>the fact that my teacher and my parents heard all of it.<br>I was scared to look up from the computer screen as I just eyed the girls.  
>Taylor was sitting on her bed still filing away at her nails,<br>Sonny was just smirking away to herself and Alex,  
>oh Alex you're so lucky you're thousands of miles away from me right now.<p>

"Well damn did anyone get that on camera?" Out of all the voices right now, all I hear is Selena questioning them.  
>I wanted to so hard to yell but, all I could do was laugh. As did the rest of the girls, even my parents.<p>

"Yeah Russo did anyone get that on camera?" My dad questions as he walks over to look at the screen.

"Mr. Lovato Sir! I did I did!" Taylor cheered as she reached for her phone.

"What the fuck Taylor it wasn't to cause a scene it was just to show that boys ass who owned Demi." I raised my eyebrow as I looked at her through the camera, she knows of how I feel when she refers to me being a piece of her property, yeah sure she took my virginity as I did with hers but..

"I sent it to Demz's email!" She smiled happily as she opened the bottle of pink nail polish.

"Demi quit wasting time and open that bad boy up." My dad laughed as he took a seat next to me on the other side. I shook my head as I clicked away from Skype and opened my email. Great I get to watch my girlfriend pound the shit out of my first and last boyfriend with her screaming that shit once again for my parents to her. Again.

I saved the video to my computer before opening it clicking play. We all watched Alex literally pounce from her seat onto him, knocking him down causing a loud thud when his head hit the ground. She's seriously going at it, ripping his face apart. Then you hear Mr. Starr in the background yelling her full name to get off of him. Next thing I see is Taylor drop her phone, I'm guessing this is when she pulled her off of him.

"Wow. Russo I never knew I had it in you." My dad whispers as he blankly stares at the screen.

I click back on the Skype tab to find Alex frowning.

"Eddie.. My used to be main man.. That hurts, that truly hurts.. I told ya I'd fight for you daughter."

My dad smirked as he began to shake his head finishing his glass of wine.

"I wasn't talking about that Russo. I thought you were joking that night you had asked." And with that said Alex started to smirk as he walked away to help my mom finish with the dishes.

I looked confused up at my father before looking at Alex as she started busting up in a laughter fit.

"Lexi what the hell is he talking about?"

"Ahh baby I knew you'd find out sooner or later..  
>Well you remember the night when your parents 'randomly' left to go to a dinner party out of town and I came over,<br>we cuddled and watched movies basically half the night and then when we went up to bed,  
>we started kissing which lead to making out and lead to having se.." I quickly cleared my throat as my eyes widened.<p>

"Yes yes I know which night you're talking about! It's like you forget my teacher is seated beside me!" I look over at her, she laughs and slightly shrugs smiling  
>"Just act like im not here but, I should be going.. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom, Dem." She carefully gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen, I'm guessing to say goodbye to my parents.<p>

"Anyway! As I was saying, well a few weeks before that I had asked your father if it was okay if I slept with you." She gave me a corny smile and I just shook my head laughing.

"I can't believe you.. But, I gotta go my laptops about to die and its late, I have to get up early tomorrow too.. Bye Sonny, bye Tay watch out for my girl okay?I love you Lexi. I'll text you when I get in bed." I blow her a kiss before ending the call shutting my laptop.

I look up to find my mom walking back in the room with Selena.

"Looks like we have a guest staying with us tonight Demi! Your first sleepover." I look up at her puzzled by her words but, she just smiles at me then looks at Selena.

"Demi can show you the guest room and give you some clothes to sleep in." I raise my eyebrow looking at Selena mouthing the words 'What is going on?'

Selena shrugs as she points out the window.

My eyes shift from hers as they follow the direction she's pointing to witness the next beautiful thing.

It's snowing heavily outside.

* * *

><p>Soo how you guys liking the story so far? :)<br>Let me know! My laptops about to die and my charges  
>stuck on my desk.. So while I take a little break of writing<br>i may or may not get the next chapter up tonight but I will by tomorrow!

I dunno why but, I just feel really proud of this story.. Also! There's a reason why  
>I made Selena stay at the Lovato's. Guess your just gonna have to stay tuned to see ;)<p>

is there anything you'd guys like me to write about? Go ahead and give me your suggestions.  
>I absolutely love em! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh! You guys don't know how happy those reviews made me! I was literally in shock that people actually like my writing..  
>Thank you sooo much! I absolutely love em and I can honestly say when my phone email updates and I see its another review or a follower or a story favorite I just can't help but smile like a total idiot.. Also! I apologize that this chapter is a little short but, I couldn't make you guys wait much longer for an update! I promise you that I'll have the next chapter and maybe even the next few chapters up within the next couple hours :)<br>its dark and rainy outside, I have nothing better to do, plus im in the mood to write so you guys are in for a treat tonight (;  
>what do you guys think about the relationships so far?<p>

* * *

><p>As much as it probably seemed weird to have one of my teachers staying the night at my new house, I actually didn't find it half bad. I mean she'd be school life the rest of the year and maybe even my personal life since my mom really seemed to click with her. So I guess I could take this time and get to know her a little more.<p>

I walked up the steps with two mugs of hot chocolate and headed back to the guest room several doors down by my room. The light was still on in the bathroom so I'm guessing she's still changing or getting ready for bed.

"Hey Sel, my mom sent up some hot chocolate, I'll leave it on your nightstand.." I carefully set the full mug down on the stand before taking a sip of mine walking over to the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Selena's voice was quiet but just loud enough I could hear, I slightly turn to find her smiling at me picking up her mug. I smile starting to nod before looking back out the window drinking my hot chocolate. "Really beautiful"

She manages to make her way over to me, we both stood there in a peaceful silence watching the snow fall. I bit my lip as I contemplated to ask her the question that was on my mind but, what the heck you only have your teacher over once.. Right?

"Isn't your husband concerned where you are?" I looked over at her as I watched her scuff and shook her head. She smiled at me before walking over to the bed sitting indian style on it setting her mug back on the end table.

"Oh no, im not married, i'm not even dating for that matter." I slowly raised my eyebrow as I sat on the end of the bed starting to laugh.

"What? That's crazy, any guy would be lucky to have you.. I mean.. Look at you!"

"Oh honey you have a lot to learn about me.. Yeah I have guys lining up from blocks to try and get with me but, that's not what I'm looking for, I guess you could say." I stretched myself across the end of the bed laying on my side facing her, I propped my head against my head looking up at her.

"Not what you're looking for? What do you me-" It hit me. She's gay, she has to be gay, why didn't i realize this before? She has that gay glow about her!

"Woahh wait you're gay!?" I nearly shouted before covering my mouth watching her. She quietly laughed as she looked down playing with the pillow in her lap slowly nodding.

"Yes.. I'm gay. Around here, it's not acceptable though.. And this morning when we ran into each other, I just had a gut feeling I knew you were." I lightly blushed biting my lip.

"Is it really that noticeable? But wait.. Does that mean you have a girlfriend?"

"Well to me it is since I am but, to others probably not. No no, I'm single. I only really had one true love I guess you could say and ever since things ended with her, I never put myself back out there to get hurt again.. But your girlfriend, she's quite a character isn't she?" Ohh you don't know the half of it..

"Yeeahh.. She's a complete nut but, she's my nut and I love her. But the distance, were both scared it'll drive us apart. I know we both promised we wouldn't let it happen but, i'm really scared she'll get taken away from me." My eyes shift down to the blanket, following the pattern of the thread its held together with.

"Taken away from you? By who? She seems to seriously love you Demi." I start to smile before shaking my head laying it down against my arm.

"You wouldn't wanna hear about it.. It's stupid I know but, I'm still worried." She shakes her head before stretching out in front of me, she's laying on her stomach with her head propped between her hands smiling at me. I can't help but smile back, her face feels so welcoming and she's so beautiful. Wait.. Did I just call my teacher beautiful?..

"Well umm.. You know that girl you met tonight, not Taylor but Sonny?" She quickly nods before looking back at me.

"Well, a couple weeks before I moved here, she seemed to be making passes at Alex.. It went completely unnoticed by Alex though, since they are on the same volleyball team, they have that teammate best friend relationship..  
>I tried telling Alex that she was basically flirting with her but, she called me crazy and that I was getting paranoid about the distance that would come between us. So I thought she was right and just tried my best to forget about it. Then lets see it was like maybe a few days before we actually left, I was hanging with Alex at the Pier.<br>It was actually the place she took me when she asked me to be her girlfriend, and obviously I said yes but, anyway! We were cuddled and stuff just watching the sunset and she had told me she thinks that I was right about what I had said about Sonny. Before, I had the chance to start freaking out she told me that she had been acting weird about her and saying stuff like 'I bet you're really going to miss Lovato when she leaves' and shit like that. See at our school and where I lived being gay was acceptable so, we were open about our relationship.  
>We were known as Russo and Lovato. Nobody dared to mess with either one of us, like trying to get in our pants or some shit like that but, once I found out Sonny was acting different with Alex I just have this scared gut feeling she'll end up leaving me for her but, Alex swore she'd never leave me. I want to believe her but, she's just so Alex. She's the girl any lesbian or bisexual would want to date. She's honestly an american girl.<br>I mean she's captain of the volleyball team, she's an amazing artist, her music taste is pretty rad, she's a huge junkie on longboarding she's so outgoing and her body, don't even get me started.." i softly chuckled at the end as i buried my face in the blanket. I heard Selena start laughing to herself.

"Oh man she sure does sound like quite a catch. If she promised you she wouldn't leave you for her, I highly doubt she would but, you can never be too sure so, I understand why you're cautious about it." Finally someone who understands where I'm coming from. Everyone just said I was paranoid about it and Alex was too in love with me to leave me but, what happens if she ends up falling for Sonny since I'm not there?

"Would it be too weird if I asked you about your first love?" I bit my lip as I regained control of my laughing, i looked up to her to find her mood slowly changing. She became more on edge. I'm guessing it's not an easy subject.

"Uh.. No, not really. I mean I learned a lot about you so, I guess it'd only be fair if I shared some of my life with you." She leaned back against the headboard brushing her long dark hair back between her fingers.

"Well lets see, I had first met Carter when I was at a party in college. It was my senior year, and I was only 21. My parents shipped me off to college the following year after I graduated high school, so I was barely 18, still not sure with what I wanted to do with my life, I always done what my parents told me to do.  
>So during my last year of college I realized, oh damn this is the last final months of my freedom because, I knew when I'd go back home I'd be sent out searching for teaching jobs the minute I stepped foot in my parents place. Well, Carter was much like Alex.<br>She was a total babe, she just lived day by day not worrying about the future though.  
>We started off as friends, and eventually she admitted for once in her life she had strong feelings for me, which I was absolutely ecstatic about, I had fallen head over heels in love with this girl.<br>So after that we started dating and she was the best girlfriend anyone could of ever asked for, she treated me like a princess. Well, not every girl has their happy ending though, once graduation came we had promised the next day we'd leave for New York together.  
>I had grown up in Ohio so there wasn't that much opportunity for the both of us.<br>Well, the next morning I woke up, there was a note left on my bedstand saying she left for California, that she didn't think New York was the right place for her. She had also said I shouldn't waste my time with someone like her and she was holding me back from so much.  
>So that day on I gave up all contact I had with her and well here I am now." She looked down at the pillow playing with the edge of it between her fingers.<p>

I wasn't too sure what to say to her, i felt so bad. I could only imagine what I'd do if someone I had been in love with just got up and left without even saying a formal goodbye.

I bit my lip lifting my gaze up at her, I didn't even think about my next move it just happened. I sat up and pulled her in for a tight hug. Right now I didn't give a fuck whether she was my teacher or a friend, she needed a hug, nobody does that to anyone. Just nobody.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that Sel.. If she done that, she's not worth your time. You're honestly too good hearted and beautiful to be swung around like that. One day you'll find someone who will truly love you and who won't leave. I promise." I looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes as I spoke every word so she knew I was being serious.

She smiled as she slowly nodded in agreement with me. I gave her a warming smile before sitting beside her on the bed slowly rubbing her back in comfort.

"I know what we could do to lighten the mood!" I cheered through my teeth as my smile turned into a face eating grin. She quietly laughed as she wiped her cheek looking over at me. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" I fixed my bun smiling happily to myself.

"Were gonna play 20 questions!"

"20 questions what's that?" she seemed a little confused by my words. Well who doesn't know 20 questions?

"What you don't know? Well it's where I ask you a question about yourself and stuff and then once you answer you ask me one and vice versa. Here i'll start out with the first question. Favorite type of food?"

"Italian or chinese! Momma loves her chinese.. Favorite type of music?"

"Um.. I'd have to say rock, I've always been a huge fan. Favorite candy bar?"

"Nice answer, I'd have to say snickers. They have always been my favorite. What's a place you would like to travel to one day?"

A grin appeared across my lips, I haven't been asked that question in a very long time. Whenever I had answered, people always said good luck getting there. I can't help it, I'm a total dreamer.


	5. Chapter 5

Soo I ended up falling asleep with my laptop open.. My writing got the best of me and I ended up passing out.. Anyway, here's an update c:  
>I love love love hearing your guys' opinions on chapters! I'm very thankful for the reviews I've got so far and im so thankful for actually having<br>people read my crazy thoughts. Ahh I love you guys so so so much! I honestly do! Now I'm going to go clean my fish tank and when I get back  
>I'll hopefully have another one or two chapters up before, this days over with! So get to reading my lovelies (x<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to my phone buzzing against my ear, I let out a quiet groan pulling the blankets over my head. It's too early to get up, and my back is killing me. It can't be time for school already..<p>

My eyes slowly drift open as my phone screen lights up signaling 2 text messages from Alex. "What the fuck Lexi its too early for this shit.." I mumble to myself as I check the time, its 8:30.. Oh fuck 8:30!? I'm late for school.. Wait. Does that mean Selena's still here? I nearly flung out of my bed over to my window.

My bedroom had a perfect view of the driveway and our garage. Then I realize why no one bothered to wake me up. The roads were still covered with snow, my dads car was gone but, Selena's escape was still parked in the driveway. I wonder if she's even awake. I brush my fingers through my hair as I plop on the end of my bed trying to properly wake up.

Last night, I sat with Selena for a good three hours just talking about things. I learned quite a lot about her. Turns out, it was never her intentions of becoming a biology teacher this early, she's still a total teenage girl at heart, no wonder we clicked so well. She doesn't have many adult friends either, only her best friends Sam and Rachel, other than that she was a complete loner like me. She's actually really awesome, its a shame she has to be a teacher though, I mean if we were ever to be seen outside of school hanging at the mall or whatever this town has to offer it might be weird. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I read Alex's text messages.

My Lexi Boo: " GOOD MORNING SLEEPING BEAUTY (: " 7:50 am

My Lexi Boo: " Babe? :( " 8:29 am

Demi : "Hey hey sorry baby I was up late talking with Selena. I didn't have school, it snowed here! :D " 8:38 am

I replied before locking my phone tossing it back on my bed. I decided to noisy out of my room to figure out who's up and who's not. The house seemed quiet which was strange since usually my mom would be playing her music while she cooked breakfast. I made my way through the family room into the kitchen to find Sel sitting at the island with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in her hand.

"Well I can't say I wake up and come down to this often." I lightly laugh as I pour myself a cup of coffee, fixing it just the way I like it. A little bit of french vanilla with a hint of caramel and 4 teaspoons of sugar.

"Ahh I know, its not often I'm waking up in a students house to the smell of coffee." She jokes as she sips her coffee briefly looking up at me from the newspaper. I smile as I sip mine taking the seat next to her. "Where's my mom at?" I ask her as I scroll through my facebook newsfeed. Alex hasn't replied to my text yet.. I wonder if she fell back asleep..

"Ohh she went with your dad to work.. She said she felt like she was going to go stir crazy if she didn't leave the house in attempt to meet people and actually do something productive worth her time. I had thanked her for letting me stay and I was actually about to head out the door when I woke up this morning but, she insisted I'd stay here until the roads were clear enough I could drive home or until your father got home so he could take me home.. God I feel like im a 16 year old again.. Having someones father take me home." She softly laughed as she folded the newspaper setting it on the counter. I swear my family is one of a kind, leaving me home alone with a teacher but, I didn't see her as my teacher now, we're literally on that friend basis so I guess it isn't all that bad.

As I reached the post I had let off yesterday, I locked my phone setting it on the counter looking around the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I could make you my famous breakfast sandwich.. Alex used to devour like 4 of em at a shot.. Boy could that girl eat." She softly laughed as she pulled her hair back into a loose bun. "Well I guess I'll have to try one then." I grinned happily as I hurried over to the freezer taking out two of those jimmy dean breakfast sandwiches. I could hear her starting to laugh behind me

" Wait.. I thought they were your famous breakfast sandwiches.." I started to smirk as I opened the wrappers they came in not bothering to turn around. "They are they are, I just use these as basic starters." I opened the fridge digging out the shredded ham and the shredded mexican cheese, along with the precooked bacon. I turned back around only to see her watching me with anticipation, she looked so hot when she bit her lip.. Demetria stop, she's almost 6 years older than you plus you're not single.. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I smile piling the ham on the two sandwiches, adding a couple slices of bacon on each before adding at least a handful of the shredded cheese on both. I carefully set both of them on a plate before setting them in the microwave turning it on. "Just wait til you taste it.. You'll be in heaven." I cleaned up the counter putting everything back in the fridge where they belong before taking out the orange juice, walking over to the cups cabinet. "They smell delicious, you had me when you started adding the ham though. I could eat that everyday if I could." She brought her leg up on the chair, as her other one crossed over it leaning her chin against her knee as she watched me. God so help me..

I bit my lip as I carefully poured the two glasses, setting them at our spots before retrieving the delicious smell from the microwave setting the plate on the counter between us. She smiled as she whispered a thank you to me before taking a bite of her sandwich. I studied her face trying to determine if she liked it or not, I bit happily into mine as she closed her eyes slowly leaning her head back. I'm guessing she's satisfied with it.

"God this is seriously the best sandwich I've tasted in years!" she managed to say through her chews. I started to laugh as I took another bite of mine. "What can I say, I know a way to a girls heart. Food." I finished eating my last three bites before wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"So, last night after you had left to go back into your room, I was thinking about this for quite a while. What are your dreams for the future Dem?" She smiled at me as she sipped her orange juice. I turned my chair slightly as I brought my legs into the almost identical position she had hers in as I leaned my side against the back of my chair smiling at her.

"Well.. Where do I even begin.. Umm I'm still a little tired right now with what I want to do when I get out of high school but, my epic dreams aren't too surreal but, some of them are pushing it. As every other girl, I wanna eventually settle down, get married and start a family. Before all of that, i wanna travel to Rome, Budapest, Rio De Janeiro, Florence, Paris and last but not least, Venice. Everyone says they are among the most beautiful cities of the world and I'd just like to go there someday before I die, ya know?" She smiles as her head nods in agreement with my words.

"I totally get where you're coming from, its my dream to be able to just get away from here and travel the world someday. I mean, I had a start when I drove all the way from California to here. That was quite an experience but, it would of been better if I had someone with me, like I originally planned it but, it wasn't so bad. What are the things you would like to do once you get out of high school though?" I slowly sipped my juice contemplating if I should tell her or not. They aren't too bad but, the one people say I have no chance of even reaching it..  
>A girl can dream, can't she?<p>

"I umm.. I'm stuck between if I want to become a kindergarten teacher so go to college for that, I absolutely love little kids and I have a passion for soccer so maybe even do some coaching if the school I go to has it. Or the other one, as people say everyone's wildest dream, go somewhere with my music.." I quietly whispered out as my eyes fell from hers down to my black fingernail polish I was chipping at.

"You write music?" I slowly nodded as I glanced up watching a smile appear across her lips.

"That's awesome, you're going to have to show me sometime. That is if you're okay with singing me a piece." I smile as I look back up at her nodding my head.

" Yeahh of course, as long as you don't start laughing your ass off at my poor attempt of a singing voice." I softly laughed out as I got up from my seat setting the dishes in the dishwasher.

I remember the first time I had sang one of my songs for Alex. She actually started to cry, at first I thought she was just trying to hold back laughter at how horrible I must of sounded but, she was actually really crying. Most of my songs are about her, our relationship, like any other teenage girl in love.

" I highly doubt someone like you has a horrible singing voice, so you're just going to have to show me so I can prove you wrong." Selena spoke out as she made her way out to the front room, I'm guessing to check the roads. I quietly sighed as I checked my phone, no new text messages.. I wonder if Alex is mad or something. I walked into the living room joining Selena's side to look out the window. It actually started snowing again, almost as heavy as last night. I saw her begin to pout in her reflection in the mirror which made me pout. "What's wrong Sel?"

"Ohh nothing I just feel like i'm imposing on your family by being stuck here because, of the stupid snow.." I began to frown quickly shaking my head disagreeing with her words.

"No you're not, it's perfectly okay. Here come with me, I'll get you something from my closet so you can shower, it'll make you feel better." I smiled at her before walking up the steps feeling my phone vibrate, i looked down to find a text from Alex.

My Lexi Boo: " ohh the teacher slept over? you better send me a pic of that beautiful face in the snow (: " 9:42 am

Demi: "yah she ended up getting snowed in.. only if you send me one in return :) " 9:43 am

Selena followed me in my room, she didn't seem too surprised at my walls that were plastered with band posters, pictures of Alex.. She looked like the same size of me in clothing, i mean my shirt and sweatpants seemed to fit her just fine so I decided to let her use another pair of my black sweatpants with another band tee.

"You can just use my shower if you want, I have quite a selection of shampoos in there." I jokingly winked at her as I handed the clothes to her.

"Ooh I can't wait to test them all. Thanks again really, for all of this and not making things awkward since it may seem a little strange that I'm here." I smiled at her before shaking my head a little turning on my bathroom light for her.

"No problemo, oh pshh its not awkward one bit. I'm actually enjoying your company." She smiled at me before whispering another thank you closing the door.  
>I just remembered I never showed her how to work the shower.. Ehh she's pretty smart enough to figure it out.<br>I climbed back on the bed once I heard the shower water turn on. I stretched out across my bed on my stomach as i looked towards my closet. I'm going to need to find a mall or something around this town, I'm beginning to run out of warm enough clothing for this state.


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's P.O.V

The water felt nice as it pulsed against my back. It wasn't too hot nor too cold, it was perfect, as the rest of the Lovato house was. I leaned my head back as I let the water rinse out the shampoo from my hair. Demi is an absolute sweetheart, she's so kind and she just has that radiate energy about her, like its impossible to be sad or even have one negative thought when you're around this girl. I had noticed it when she was in my classroom. She just has this glow about her and when she smiles, boy the sun couldn't compare to it. It's just so warming she's just so home welcoming. No Selena, you're not falling for your student, that would be insane.. I washed the soap off of my body before skimming my eyes over her various selections of conditioners the girl had. I decided to go with the volumizing conditioner by TRESemme.  
>It smelt pretty good and its close to what I actually use at home. I sort of dread heading back home but, I can't stay here and interfere on this family for too long, they are bound to get sick of me hanging around. The only thing I have to look forward to is, cuddling up on the couch with a nice bowl of ice cream and finish the first season of the L Word. I've been watching it and holy am I getting hooked. I'd hook up with Shane anyday. As I finished up with my shower I turned off the water and slid open the glass door.<p>

I went to reach for a towel when I realized there weren't any on the counter. Shit. I forgot to ask her for a towel.. I bit my lip as I quietly called out her name.

"Hey Dem, where do you keep the towels?" I waited for her to respond but, I got nothing. Strange, I thought she would of stayed in her room while I showered. I stepped out onto the towel as the water from my hair ran down my back causing me to shiver. I slowly tipped toed over to the door and pressed my ear against it, maybe she was playing video games and didn't hear me. Sadly, I heard absolutely nothing, not even a peep.

I slowly turned the door knob cracking the door open peering out into the well lit room. "Demi?" I softly spoke out before my eyes landed on the blue haired sleeping beauty that was stretched across the bed. She was laying on her stomach facing the opposite direction but, she had her head turned towards the window. The sunlight was hitting her face just right and it honestly looked like she was glowing. I dug my teeth deeper into my bottom lip debating whether I should just let her sleep and look for them myself but, then I'd be invading her privacy. I looked down at my feet, I was starting to soak the mat from the water that was clung to my body.

"Demi.." I called out to her a little louder, I hated waking her up but, I had no choice I was soaking wet and I was beginning to shiver from it. I watched as she shook her head a little before she softly mumbled into the bed"Ye.. Yeah I'll be down in a minute." I couldn't help but laugh this girl was honestly too damn cute.

"Demetria! I need a towel!" I spoke a little louder, this time her head shot up with her eyes wide open, she turned her head to look at me and I quietly laughed as I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I woke you but, I forgot to ask you for one before I got in.. I woulda looked but I didn't want to raid your bathroom.."

"No no its cool! I must of dozed off.." You could tell in her voice that she was honestly passed out. She rubbed her eyes before climbing off the bed stumbling a little. I tried hard not to laugh, she honestly looked so confused yet so tired at the same time. She started to walk over to me but, the next thing I know she must of tripped over her own feet because, she landed face down on the floor a couple inches away from the door. I couldn't help but, laugh. I heard her mumble out a 'shit' before looking up at me starting to laugh herself.

"Well if that didn't wake me up, I couldn't imagine what would.." I couldn't look the girl in the face without busting into a laughter fit.

"Are you o..okay?" I managed to speak through my laughs as I watched her get back up to her feet. She softly laughed as she nodded walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah im good, I couldn't count how many times that had happened." That's when I'm guessing it hit her that I was fully naked behind this door because, her smile faded quickly as her cheeks started to turn a hint of pink and her eyes immediately fell down to her toes. I bit my lip as I reached over for the previous shirt I was wearing and slid it on along with the pair of clean underwear she gave me.

"You're good, I'm somewhat dressed but, the shirts sticking to me." She lightly laughed as she stepped inside the bathroom shutting the door. She reached up to open one of the cabinet doors behind the door as she pulled out a towel tossing it towards me.

"Here, I know the feeling of shirts sticking to your wet body, it sucks and I hate the feeling." I smiled catching it whispering a thank you to her. I went to take off my shirt when I realized she was still sitting on the floor, I bit my lip as I glanced over at her then down at my shirt then back at her hoping she'd soon realize. She must of because, she stumbled back to her feet as she opened the door once again. "I uh.. I'll step out and let you finish getting dressed.." I softly blushed as I looked down at the towel. "Thanks, I'll be out in just a sec." As she shut the door I tossed off the shirt and finished drying off before rustling the towel through my hair a few times before finishing to get dressed.

I opened the door once I was fully clothed, I gathered my previous change of clothes along with the towel as I shut off the light. Demi must still be embarrassed since shes staring at a notebook page, her eyes didn't bother to look over at mine when I opened the door. I quickly gathered my thoughts together to somehow create small talk so things didn't seem to awkward.

"Man that shower water sure had a lot of pressure behind it. It felt nice." Her eyes slowly shifted from the notebook to me as I carefully climbed on the other side of the bed smiling at her. Her lips curled into a small grin as she slightly nodded.

"Ye-yeah.. The first night we had moved here, I was shocked with it." I looked over at the notebook, there were a few words written across the page. "What you got there?" she smiled as she brushed her fingers across the page before leaning back against the headboard flipping through the pages. "It's um. It's my song book actually." I smiled as I looked over at her brushing my hair over my left shoulder. "Ohh yeah? Can I get lucky enough to hear one?" She lightly laughed as she nodded reaching over for one of the guitars she had beside her bed.

"You play the guitar too?" I questioned her. We may have more in common then I thought..

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was about 10. I actually taught myself."

"That's really cool, I also play but, I haven't been playing for too long. I started the senior year of high school and I haven't stopped. I'm a little peechy at some things but, as they say practice makes perfect." I quietly laughed out as I brushed my fingers through my semi wet hair.  
>She started to laugh as she handed me one of her hairbrushes on her nightstand. "Well, if you ever need help with anything, I'd be more than glad to help you." I smiled at her as I carefully brushed out the knots that were forming through my hair, I whispered a thank you as she turned slightly on the bed to face me.<br>She adjusted the guitar in her lap as she picked up her pick turning a few pages in her song book before clearing her throat starting to laugh.

"Alright like I said, I can't sing worth my life.. So if your ears start screeching you're more then welcome to yell stop.." I started to laugh as I shook my head.

"You're too funny.. Now can I hear this horrid voice of yours that you talk so much about?" She smirked as she started to blush looking down at her notebook before looking back me starting to strum a few notes on the guitar and that is when I heard the voice of an angel come through..

"She was given the world, so much that she couldn't see..

And she needed someone who could show her who she could be.

And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve, but I needed you to believe.." She smiled at me before closing her eyes as she continued to sing.

"You had your dreams, I had mine.

You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find,

when two different worlds collide.."  
>I couldn't believe that this voice was coming from that body. There's no way that this girl wouldn't get signed. Her voice, her smile.. She's just so breathtaking.. Selena, you're falling for your student..<br>Before I could think any different she finished the song with a beautifully high register of the chorus once again. My smile grew so wide when her eyes finally met with mine again. "Oh my gosh.. Demi.. Your voice is so.. so captivating. I honestly can't see where you think you don't have a great voice. You seriously need to do something like seriously. I love it." She lightly laughed as she looked down at her guitar starting to blush. "Well thank you.. I'm glad you liked it.." I smiled at her as I brushed my hair back out of my face.  
>" I absolutely loved it.." I watched as she reached over setting the guitar back on the rack.<br>"Hey, I wanted to ask you.. Is there any malls or shopping centers near here?" I tore my eyes away from the window to look over at her starting to nod. "Yeah but, they aren't too big. There's actually one several towns over from here thats huge. I could take you sometime if you want." I swear to god it was like a little kid getting candy for the first time, her smile was so wide it couldn't compare to anything in this world.

I started to laugh as I looked at her leaning back on the bed. "I'm taking that as a yes.." She quickly nodded as she sat up on the bed looking out the window before looking back at me starting to bite her lip.  
>"Well.. The snows starting to clear up since the suns out soo.. Maybe we could go today?" i smirked as I eyed the blued hair beauty in front of me. "I guess we could, I mean I have nothing better planned but, you should ask your parents first." As the last word left my mouth she was already dialing her moms number I assumed.<br>I quietly laughed shaking my head, she couldn't get any cuter than this I swear.. I carefully got off the bed to get a better view out of the window. It was starting to melt, and the plows were finally clearing off the roads. I mean I had four wheel drive in the good ol' escape so it wouldn't be too rough on my vehicle. I looked back at her as she continued to speak to her mom, she couldn't stop smiling and I couldn't stop smiling at her cuteness but, she didn't know that..

God Selena, you really are starting to fall for your student..

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the song or anything. All rights belong to their rightful owners.<p>

Ooh Suhhleana you might wanna get that checked..

Soo! Here's an update :) I'm seriously freaking out that I can't get these

typed fast enough.. Like honestly I have huge plans for this story and it'll be perfect cx  
>also! I've had someone read this over and god do I have a lot of mistakes I missed.. So thank you<br>guys for over looking them as well xD I'll go back and fix the wording of some things but, for now my main  
>focus is keeping you guys happy with updates!(: so let me know what you think! xx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I managed to write this chapter! I wanted to make it longer but, I need to get up for school tomorrow.. Bleehh which im not too excited about but, luckily ill be able to write during my classes once again cx so let me know what you guys think! I don't think I'm going to have the next chapter pick up from this one like I've been doing.. I'm not too sure yet but, it'll depend on the mood I'm in tomorrow and what you guys would like c: I'm feeling pretty accomplished! I managed to write a few chapters and post them all in the same day! Yay double points for me. lol xD but, anyway here you guys go for those of you who may still be awake and are dying for an update (: good night my loves! Sleep tight xx

Guest: Demi's 16 going to be 17 in August. I decided to keep her normal birthday but, she's in her 11th year.

Guest: Thank you sooo much! I'm really loving the feedback! :D

VeehxD: Isn't she though? Like ugh if she wasn't a teacher I honestly think she'd be the teen c: Ohh just you wait and see I have some pretty interesting thoughts for future chapters cx

Guest: trust me love I'm not going to abandon this story!

Demenaforever13: awhh thanks a bunch! I love you for reading it! :D

vivi99898: I'm kinda nervous as well.. Is that weird?

demidevonne: D'awhh I have her speechless cx lmao but honestly dont worry I'm not leaving this story c: I'm loving the reviews im getting and im slowly becoming pleased with what my brain racks together.

* * *

><p>Demi's P.O.V<p>

As soon as I heard my mom say I was aloud to go with Sel to the mall I lunged out of bed towards my closet hanging up the phone. When it comes to shopping, especially at malls it doesn't take long for this girl to get ready and go. Shopping is one of my many passions its definitely in one of my top faves. I managed to dig out one of the warmest outfits in my closet. A pair of black jeans, my black uggs, my white blondie tee, with my favorite black blazer.. Did I mention my favorite colors black?

I tossed them on the bed close to Selena along with a bra and a pair of underwear. I managed to dig out one of my favorite loose scarfs. Once I was done ransacking through my closet I turned around to find a quiet giggling Selena. I smirked as i slowly raised my eyebrow walking over to the bathroom turning on the light.  
>"Gurrl what are you giggling up about?" She continued to laugh shaking her head.<br>"Its nothing.. I just haven't seen any-anyone get up that fast and put together an entire outfit in less than 2 minutes just because were headed to the mall." I started to laugh myself as I started to pull off my shirt walking inside the bathroom  
>"Well you obviously haven't been around me for too long. Shopping is one of my favorite things to do. It's calming and just all around fun." I turned on the shower water adjusting it to my likings before I finished getting undressed stepping in the shower.<p>

It didn't take me too long to shower, which I was glad. I was honestly so excited to go shopping but, I think I was more excited to go shopping with Selena then anything. Stop Demi, you're dating Alex.. I shook my head as I reached up for my towel wrapping it around my wet blue hair before stepping out of the shower as my eyes widened. Thank god Selena was busy looking through her phone, I totally forgot to shut the door and here I am standing naked as a jaybird just dripping wet. I bit my lip as I quietly reached over for my robe quickly tying it as I watched Selena. She looked really beautiful with no make up on, her hair just natural as she slowly swung her feet back and forth through the air. I honestly think Selena was forced to grow up too fast, I feel like she's a teenager stuck in an adults body. I feel bad for her, I'd hate to have my parents rush me to grow up, finish high school then take 4 years in college just to get a job that I wasn't too pleased about. I wish there was a way she could start over because, I think she'd take it in a heart beat. I looked in the mirror as I squeezed a little toothpaste on my brush before running it under a little water before I started to brush my teeth grabbing the basics of my everyday makeup.

"Hey would you mind if we stopped by my place at first so I can change into something a little more presentable? As much as I dig wearing your sweats I don't think it'd be such a great idea wearing them to the mall." I looked up in the mirror to find Selena standing close behind me. I rinsed my mouth out with a little mouthwash before flashing her a big grin shaking my head.

"No of course not, we have all day since its only 11." I managed to put on my moisturizer in a fairly quick amount of time along with the basic foundation and concealer but, when it came to my eye makeup that took a little more time. It was a simple black smokey eye not too dark, it went well with my outfit. I put on a little bit of the dark plum colored lipstick as I let my hair down shaking it out. I brushed a light amount of moose underneath my roots to add a little bit of volume, other than that I never really messed too much with my hair. I liked when it dried naturally with the natural little waves it had. I smiled as I grew satisfied with how I looked today. Now all I had left to do was get dressed and then we were ready to leave. I fixed my robe walking in my room, I again, was about to drop it but then I realized I still had Selena in the room. I think I'm growing too used to her presence or something to be that comfortable of showing my goods to the girl, or should I call her a woman?

"Alright while little Dem gets dressed, I'll be down in car since I have to brush it off and warm it up so I'll see you outside in a little." She softly laughed as she smiled at me making her way out of my room. I let out a soft sigh as I dropped my robe getting dressed. I know this day was just beginning but, I'm gonna miss her when its over with. I mean, she's so chill and I love spending time with her already. She makes everything seem so graceful.. Could I be falling for my teacher already? I quickly shook the thought out of my head as I slid on my uggs before buttoning my coat fixing my scarf. I grabbed my house keys, my phone and my wallet off my dresser as I sprayed on a little body spray. If I was going to spend the day with her I had to smell somewhat good.

I headed down the steps as I locked the door behind me sliding on my gloves. That's when the cold crisp air hit me. I scrunched up my nose as I looked around to find Selena laughing at me as she finished scraping off her windshield.

"First time outside in the snow?" I start to pout nodding at her words, I carefully walked over to the sliver escape biting my lip.  
>"Its so effing cold out here.. How can you stand this?" I frowned as I looked up at her walking over to the passengers side. She slightly shrugged as she smiled at me opening the door for me.<br>"I don't know, It just kinda grew on me I guess. Go ahead and get in it should be nice and toasty in there." I pouted mouthing a thank you to her as I got in shutting my door. I looked around the vehicle seeing it was fairly clean compared to the inside of my car..

"Do you drive?" She smiled at me as she buckled her seat belt. I nodded as I looked over at her leaning back in my seat.  
>"If you were in the garage, the black celicas mine.. It was a gift from my dad for my sixteenth birthday." She started to frown as she drove out of the driveway heading down the street turning up the heater. "You're still cold?" I frowned as I slowly nodded looking over at her.<br>"Its not too bad but, I'm still sh-shivering a little."  
>"Well it shouldn't take long to warm up. I apologize if the cars a little messy. I haven't got around to cleaning it out yet." I softly laughed as I looked around before looking up at her.<p>

"Ohh if you seen the inside of my car, you wouldn't think your cars a mess.." I saw a smirk starting to form across her lips.  
>"Really? By the looks of your room I wouldn't think anything you owned could be anywhere close to messy.." I lightly laughed shaking my head. "Oh god no, the only reason why my rooms so clean is because, we haven't lived there for very long but, just you wait soon enough that'll be like a jungle to climb through."<p>

The ride from my house to Selena's wasn't too long it only took about 20 minutes. She lives in a nice town housing development, it actually seemed pretty welcoming compared to what the rest of the town looked like. She parked the car in the driveway as she unbuckled her seat belt looking over at me.

"Would you like me to leave the car running or would you like to come in? It's really up to you, it won't take me long to change into something that way I can give you back your clothes." I smiled as I contemplated the idea of going in with her, I mean it seemed pretty nice from the outside so I guess I should see what the inside looks like. I perched my lips as I slowly nodded looking at her unbuckling my seat belt. "I'll go in with you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind one bit Dem." I smiled as I got out of the car following her up the short pathway to her front porch, I started to shiver as the wind brushed across my exposed face. God it was like the north pole or something it seemed like. I followed her inside the doorway shutting the door behind me. I turned around as I rubbed my shoes against the mat she had laid down. There was a couple pictures hanging on the wall with an end table, she smiled as she slid off her shoes heading up the steps.  
>"Don't worry this small area isn't all I have. You can keep your boots on I'm not picky." I quietly laughed as I followed her up the steps, and boy did she have one beautiful home. On the right was the living room, which she had some pretty sick designer skills and to the left was a small dining space followed by the kitchen area that I was absolutely in awe with. She must of seen my facial reaction because, I could hear her starting to laugh. She took my hand as she walked us through the living room there was a small bathroom and another staircase. We walked up those steps, which to my surprise the upstairs was quite roomy for just one person.<br>She walked us down the hall showing me the office, another bathroom, a bedroom she didn't do anything with besides keep for storage and then her bedroom.. It was beautifully laid out, a nice decent size walk in closet with a bathroom almost laid out like my own, and a massive bed.. I started to smirk as I looked at her brushing my hair back.  
>"And all this space is just for one person, are ya sure about that?" She softly laughed as she walked in her closet turning on the light.<br>"Oh trust me its just all for one person.. Like I said before, it gets lonely when I'm here.. I have nothing better to do than work on lessons and watch netflix all day. I shook my head as I let out a small laugh skimming the room. It was honestly like a bedroom out of the movies it was just that perfect but, I guess since the person it withheld was nearl close to perfect as well.

Selena soon then reappeared from the closet in one hell of a nice outfit. She fixed her hair in the vanity mirror she had. I watched her apply a small amount of makeup to her face before topping it off with just a small hint of lip gloss. She started to blush as she caught me watching her, I looked down at my feet smiling like a total idiot. "I'm sorry I had to put on just a little bit of makeup so I didn't look like a total bum.. Are we ready to get this show on the road?" I nodded as I followed her back down the flights of steps taking in the scenery of her house once again.

"You honestly have one beautiful home Sel.." I softly whispered out as my eyes gazed across the many pictures she had hanging along the wall that lead down to the front door. She smiled as she opened the door once again for me taking out her car keys. "Well thanks, I don't get many visitors that often plus, my parents bought it for me as a graduation, now start your life kind of gift." I softly laughed as I made my way back over the awaiting escape. We both got inside and headed off to the mall once again.

A good half hour went by before we finally reached the mall and let me tell you, she was joking when she said this mall was huge. It was a pretty decent sized one almost like one of the ones back home. When we finally got here she got us starbucks, which I had called her a god sent since I hadn't found one starbucks in that town.. So it was like two weeks since I had last tasted starbucks and this was coming from a girl who would drink it nonstop. We sipped our coffee as we walked down one of the wings. I bit my lip as I looked around holding the hot cup of coffee between my hands warming them up.

"Is there an urban outfitters in here?" I questioned looking over at her. She nodded as she sipped her coffee looking over at me. "That's actually where we're headed, its one of my favorite stores.." I started laugh as I looked at her nearly shocked. "No way! It's by far my most favorite store to shop at!" She looked over at me before starting to laugh as well.

"Oh my goodness were just finding more and more things we have in common.." I grinned happily at her words as I followed her inside the store.

I can't believe I'm clicking so well with her, its almost like we were meant to meet each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahh I'm not too pleased with how I wrote this but, I just wanted to post an update since for some reason it says that I haven't updated it in like 22 hours.. Which is wrong 'cause I updated it twice before I went to bed.. Strange :/ anyway! Let me know what you guys think! Ooh looks like trouble in the neighborhood with Alex..  
>Ohh but, in the next chapter I will pick off where I left off since, I really want to describe their adventure, I wont say too much since you guys haven't read this yet but! If you have any suggestions on what I should include in there and what you guys would like read please please please feel free to comment them below and I will most definitely include them :)<p>

VeehxD: I'm slowly starting to reveal what all she DOESN'T have in common with Alex.. It makes her and Selena seem to click more (;

LovinThatLovato: First I just gotta say I'm LovinThatName xD lol.. I know but, don't worry after I get up a next few chapters I'm thinking about skipping ahead to her birthday when she's at least 17, almost legal for Selena! Lol

Guest: Demi's considered jail bait I think.. I'm not too sure with the law of how many years under it is when it's considered dating a minor.. Either way, Selena's sure chasing for that younger booty!

Demenaforever13: As are the real Demi and Selena(:

Bare with me while I still try my best to format this story.. I hate when everythings packed together, its hard to read when its like that so i apologize if I'm giving you guys a headache with the formatting DX

* * *

><p>Demi's P.O.V<p>

It's been about a week since I had went shopping with Selena and let me tell you, she is just unbelievable to be around. She brought out this side me in not even Alex could.. Speaking of Alex, things are getting shaky again all thanks to the new girl who started at their school. Let's take a moment and briefly go over that night on skype..

FLASHBACK

It was Friday night, I was stretched out across my bed finishing up the last bit of homework I had and I was talking to Alex on skype. She was telling me about the skateboard competition coming up and how she wished I would be there to cheer her on and she just went on and on, I just smiled and laid there half listening as I finished my math problems. Then thats when she was like

"Oh babe did I tell you there's a new chick in school?" I looked up at the screen at I lightly bit on the end of my pen

"Ohh yeah? What's her name?"

"Her names Michelle, she goes by Mitchie but I call her Mitch. I have a couple classes with her and she seems hella awesome." I bit my lip as I looked back down at my homework before looking back at the screen trying to fake a smile. It wasn't that I was jealous, okay maybe I was since this new girl gets to spend time and actually see my girlfriend basically everyday meanwhile the closest I get to her for now is Skype..

"Is she gay?" I quietly whispered out as my eyes dropped to my keyboard but I could see a vague view of her screen.

"Demi what the fuck? Does it matter if she's gay or not?" I looked up at her as my face remained neutral.

"Alex I asked, is she gay?" I could tell she was growing angry at the question. Quite frankly I didn't care if she would get mad at me, I wanted to know if this girl was gay or not.

"Yes she's gay. There are ya happy now?" I kept my eyes down on the keyboard. My stomach began twisting in knots and I couldn't breathe.

"Is she gay?" She practically mimicked my wording. I looked up at her slightly confused with the question.

"Is who gay?" Her eyes were filled with anger, I haven't seen her this furious since the one time I accused her of kissing Sonny..

"Selena. The girl who you've been spending most of your time with. Is she gay?" Now I know she's just trying to piss me off. God why does she have to be such an immature baby?

"Alex you're being stupid as shit right now, she's my biology teacher for fucks sake!"

"Demetria I asked you a fucking question! Is she fucking gay or not."

"Yes! She's gay, she's fucking gay!" I watched her laugh out in annoyance as she began shaking her head.

"What? It's not like I fucking like her or any shit like that."

"Wow okay.. Judging by how much time you spend out of school together, I'd sure as hell say I didn't like my teacher.." I shook my head as I closed my notebook throwing it on the ground. I looked up at the screen as i studied her face. I choose my next words carefully..

"You know what? Fuck you and fuck 'Mitch' too. Don't bother to text me or call me until you can truthfully tell me you haven't thought about hooking up with her." As I said my last word I flipped her bird and slammed my laptop shut.

END OF FLASHBACK

She hasn't bothered to call or text me since.. When I got home and went through facebook there was a couple pictures she was tagged in of her and this new girl. Yeah maybe she was kinda cute but, she wasn't a wonderful catch. It was a boring friday night for me. I just laid around watching shitty tv programs on cable. I debated whether or not I should text Alex. I had talked it over with Sel the other day in homeroom and she said I shouldn't cave in but, I didn't completely tell her about it, I left out the part about her.. I couldn't help it, I truly missed my girlfriend and everything around me just reminded me of her.. I reached over for my guitar as I sat up checking my phone, still nothing. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I started to just play my guitar. I've had a couple melodies stuck in my head lately for the new song I've been writing. I think its about time I actually play it out and see how it forms together.

- Early Saturday Morning -

I woke up to my phone buzzing beside my head. I immediately look up to my clock, it was only 9:30.. I let out a soft groan as I buried my head back in my pillow. Then it soon hits me, it could be Alex apologizing.. A smile starts to appear across my lips as I read the text.

Sel :) : "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to tag along.. I'm heading out to the city for the day (:" 9:29 am

Demi: "hell yeah! I haven't had the chance to drive out there since my id just came in the other day.. Give me like 15 minutes to get ready? :) " 9:32 am

Sel :) : "lol of course, I'll get my shoes on and start my way over. seen you soon xx" 9:34 am

My eyes stared at the two little xx's on the screen.. Did she mean to type them or was it just a natural habit she did? I shook the thoughts from my head, I should just over look it, there's no way in hell she could possibly even begin to like me.. I climbed out of bed stretching as I called for my mom.

Selena's P.O.V

Selena what are you doing? She's almost half your age.. You're going to get yourself in trouble and its not like the girl even likes you. She's in a relationship and she seems happy with her. Maybe I should cancel.. I shook my head as I slid on my shoes, walking out of my bedroom. She seemed excited and I shouldn't ruin that for her, I'll just go and have a good time keeping my feelings for her aside.

I started the usual route to her house, this is about the 4th time we've been hanging outside of school. I skipped through the radio stations, nothing good seemed to be coming on. Thank god I was close to her house, at least when she's in the car we keep a conversation going especially this time, it takes about 2 hours to get to the city and 2 hours back that's without all the traffic. I parked alongside the sidewalk out front of her house, I decided to keep the car running, it wasn't like I was going to take too long getting her. I bit my lip as I stepped out of the car shutting the door as I walked up the path fixing my jacket. I took a deep breath as I pushed the doorbell standing there patiently.

"Why hello there Selena, its nice to see you again. Come in come in, Demi's just about ready." I was greeted by her father. He seemed to be a nice easy going fella so was her mom, I can definitely see where Demi gets her ways from.

"It's nice to see you as well Mr. Lovato. Thanks again for letting her come with me." I smiled as we stood in the doorway.

"Oh its no problem at all, her moms really glad she's getting out of the house with a trusted adult." Trusted adult… Yeah one that happens to be crushing on your 16 year old daughter..

"I'm really happy she's able to join me. As you may of already heard from her, there's not a lot of people around this part of town well not many that I know and I've been here for almost two years now and I only have a few selection of friends.. So it's nice to get out and have someone's company." Before we could say anymore Demi gracefully skipped down the steps with that heart winning smile of hers.

"Hey now, you can no longer talk about me since i'm here." She joked out and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"We were just talking about how much a pain in the butt you were squirt." Her dad laughed out as he ruffled her hair up a little. She started to scrunch up her nose as she slid on her black coat zippering it.

"Well nobody seems to be complaining' about it when I'm around." Ohh this is going to be a good day I can tell already.

"Do you need any money?" A gracious smile appeared across Demi's lips as she shook her head walking over to my side as she looked back at her dad.

"I'm good daddy, I have my card which will be good enough for me. I'll text my mom when we're on our way back. Love yous!" She called out as she grabbed my hand dragging out of the house shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to go! It's my first time ever." She cheered out as she happily got in the car. I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness.

"Well im glad I get to be the person you experience this with." My lips formed into a small smirk as i realized how that probably sounded. I buckled my seatbelt as I drove away from the curb heading off to the city.

Demi' P.O.V.

Its been about an hour and half since we've been on the road, we had to stop once to get gas but, other then that we've made great progress so far. I'm really enjoying Selena's company especially right now during this whole feud with Alex.. I don't where my relationship stands at this point but, I know soon enough if she doesn't answer me its obvious she doesn't want to be with me.

"You sure seem to be in some deep thought, what's the matter Dem?" Selena's voice echoed through my head as I started to smile shaking my head.

"Ohh nothing really.. Alex has yet to text me back about that whole thing happening on skype. I guess she just really doesn't want to be with me.." I bit my lip as I looked out the window letting the thought sink in my head

"Well she'd be stupid to let one of hell of a girl like you go. It'll be her loss and someone's gain. To lighten the mood you're more than welcome to see whatever songs I have on my phone and if they are all too boring for you.. You're more than welcome to plug in your phone." She let out a soft laugh as she glanced over at me before returning her eyes to the traffic.

"Thanks a lot Sel. I'm really thankful I have you." I smiled at her as I reached over for her phone sliding to unlock it. I bit my lip as I tapped on the music app, skimming my eyes through the many selections she had. Man, I've never seen anyone who almost had the exact same music taste as me. When I was with Alex, she was always into that hard rock, screamo music.. Typical. But, Selena's taste is almost identical to mine. I tapped on shuffle and the very first song that started playing I was just amazed. Sel must of noticed my eyes light up because, she started to grin as she turned on the freeway.

"Just like summers after spring, you'll be there for me. Just like my favorite song, I'll put you on repeat. just like the air i breathe, you are my everything. Woa oh oh, oh oh! You are my everything." Her graceful voice filled the car and I couldn't help but smile when she looked at me. I started to giggle before I joined in with her dancing along to the music as she turned it up.

"Oh oh here we go! I never been in love like this before!

Oh oh here we go! Here we go!

When you come around come around I'll be waiting for you,

I just wanna make you, I just wanna make you mine!

It's alright, you can take all the time that you like.

I just wanna make you, I just wanna make you mine!" Well damn, I never thought this song would relate so much to my situation with her.. I was too far enjoying the song to really think about it, especially when you have this beautiful girl singing to you. We were stopped in traffic at the toll booth and I couldn't help but catch her gaze as she sang the last stanza before the chorus to me.

"A beautiful mystery you keep me guessing,

You're just like gravity you keep me on my feet,

Just like my next heartbeat, you'll be waiting for me.

Yeah yeah yeah.." Is it possible that she's thinking the same thing I was? Demi stop you're in way over your head she's just a girl singing along to one of her favorite tunes obviously, and you just so happen to be the passenger in the car that she could sing to. I couldn't help but blush and look away when she finished. Her voice sounded so smooth and captivating. God Demi what have you got yourself into?

"Oh! Oh! If you look just over there when we pass this huge ass building, you'll see just a small glimpse of the statue of liberty." I started to giggle when she said ass though.. I never really heard her curse before. I glanced over in the direction she was pointing only to look back at her small smirk looking at me. "What? Never heard a teacher curse before? Well honey you got a lotta learnin' to do. Especially since were in the city, and outside of school. I am no longer your teacher but, simply just one of your friends."

"Well new best friend can we get something to eat before we go off and explore the city?" I softly laughed as I questioned her lightly tapping my thumbs against my leg to the beat of the music. She smiled as she replied with a 'of course' as she paid the toll booth person. Her eyes shifted from the road over to mine as she started driving into the city.

"Welcome to New York City, Dem."


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhh I'm almost sorta proud of this chapter! I may or may not have chapter 10 up before I head to bed.. It all depends on where I want to go with Chapter 10.. As always tell me what you guys think! Are ya loving it are ya hatin' it are ya absolutely anxious and annoyed by me? xD

VeehxD: Ohh don't you worry, I have biiiig plans for Chapter 11 ;)

demidevonne: oh my goodness you made me laugh but youre so cute! Don't you worry it'll happen soon (x

Guest: Ahh you don't know how happy that makes me xD I'm seriously so happy that my writing actually makes you guys feel something like honestly, I didn't think it would take off as much as it did..

full360-2b-me: Alex seems to be quite the womanizer.. But, yes at least she has Sel (:

Suefanficlover: they seem to be dragging it on but, hopefully you'll be somewhat pleased with this chapter (: ahh im sorry to hear that love :( I hope tomorrows better! I took a nice warm shower and I'm feeling refreshed so, I got the chance to write this and like i said before I'm somewhat pleased with what I wrote.. But thanks a bunch! I'm so happy with these reviews!

LovinThatLovato: Lemme know what you think of the cuteness in this chapter(x

* * *

><p>Demi's P.O.V<p>

When people say New York City is beautiful, that is by far an understatement. There's no words to describe this place. We drove around for a short amount of time before, Selena found a restaurant we could eat at. She said she wouldn't be feeding me fast food, as much as it was her weakness she wanted to get lunch somewhere classy. I could care less where we ate just as long as I was eating with her. The more seconds that pass when I'm with her, the more I fall more and more for her.. Demi you're crushing on your teacher. I know and I don't give a damn. I happily smiled to myself as I thought to myself. She's more than just a teacher, she's my best friend, my crush for gods sake. Alex has drawn a very obvious picture that she doesn't want to be with me and thats shes too much of a pussy to actually break up with me, so until she actually does, I'm considering myself as single. We finally found a parking spot just several blocks away from the restaurant she chose.

"Now remember the cars parked by the giant McDonalds sign above us." She softly laughed as she shut off the car unbuckling her seatbelt. I let out a small laugh as I carefully stepped out of the car stretching my legs. Ouch we've been sitting for too long, it'll feel nice to finally walk for a while. I was greeted on my right by her charming smile as she offered her arm for me, I gladly took it sliding my arm through hers locking them together.

"Wouldn't want anyone to try and steal you." She quietly whispered just loud enough I could hear, I started to blush as I bit my lip walking with her down the sidewalk through the crowds of people. God this girl, well I should say woman.. Can I start screaming yet?

It didn't take long for us to be seated, it was a well lit, sorta romantic tone restaurant it seemed like. I slid in the booth across from her as I began unbuttoning my coat. I looked up to find her doing the same before brushing her beautiful long dark colored hair over her shoulder as she smiled at the waiter taking one of the menus from him. I gave him a slight smile as I whispered a 'thanks' opening it. Holy fuck was this place expensive, I couldn't believe just one half of a fucking steak was 30 bucks.

"Get whatever you want Dem, I'm paying." She smiled at me as I began to pout.

"What? Noo at least let me pay for half or the tip.." She started to smirk shaking her head. Damn I knew I wasn't going to win.

"I'm the one who invited you, so im paying." My pout grew bigger as I looked over at her

"dwats not cool bro.." It didn't take much for her to start laughing and neither did I. I couldn't keep a straight face even if I had tried.

She shook her head as she closed her menu looking at me still cracking up.

"Ohh god, if it was possible for you to get even cuter that may have just cut it.." I started to smirk happily as I leaned back in my seat looking at her before my eyes shifted to the waiter. She just called me cute, she wants me. Selena told me I could order first as she finished up with what she wanted.

"Umm.. I think i'll take the 21 burger with a large cherry coke." I smiled as I handed him back the menu fixing my blazer.

"Damn.. She took of what I was going to order but uhh.. Then I'd like go with the ribeye steak with a side of mashed potatoes and a large cherry coke as well." I started to smile as I looked over at her resting my head between my hands. She liked cherry coke too, Alex preferred pepsi products over coke..

"You can have a bite of my burger if you'd like." She softly laughed as she sat up in her seat fixing her napkin and silverware.

"Well thanks and you may have a bite of my steak if you want." I lightly blushed as I looked down at my plate slightly swinging my feet. My mind tried to gather a good topic to talk about over lunch. We had basically talked about everything on the way up here and I learned quite a lot more about the lovely Miss Selena Marie Gomez. I even learned her middle name if you didn't catch that.

"So spring breaks coming up soon. Any plans?" Selena questioned as she looked over at me sipping her soda. Spring break was supposed to be spent with Alex, well we all see how that's going to turn out..

"Umm not really, I mean I was going to head back over to Cali for the two weeks we have off and stay with Alex but, she hasn't texted me back since that fight and I'm sorta guessing this is her way of breaking up with me like without actually doing it.. Which I'm kinda bummed that I probably won't be able to go now.. I really wanted to head back to somewhere warm and somewhere I could go tanning without getting frostbitten." I lightly chuckled out as I looked up to her warm chocolate eyes. God the dim lighting in here, just makes her look so much hotter. Demi keep it cool..

"Well that doesn't mean you still couldn't go, I mean don't you still have what's her name.. Um.. Taylor! Don't you still have Taylor and all your other friends that live there?" Yeah she did have a point, she had a great point actually. Just because, things aren't on the sunny side with Alex doesn't mean she could stop me from heading back there for the weeks I have off.. I wonder if..

"Hey Selly.." My smile started to widen as I swung my feet happily clasping my hands together at my idea.

She started to smirk as she looked up from her drink slowly raising her eyebrow. She probably could sense I was up to something, something reeeal good.

"What's going through your mind Demetria?" I lightly blushed as I let out a small giggle. It was cute when she said my full first name.. I tugged my bottom lip in with my teeth as I slowly twisted my blue colored hair around my finger the best I could my eyes never leaving her gaze.

"Well I was just thinkin' n stuff.. And since you probably haven't been away from this cold state in what seems like forever.. You should accompany me on the trip. Like come with me." I happily smiled at her as I watched her start to lightly laugh before widening her eyes a little starting to bite her lower lip. God that was such a turn on.. I mean she looked cute?

"Oh my god you're actually serious?! Demi… I - I don't know.. I mean I really want to go, like honestly I want to go but, wha-what would your parents think? I mean they seem pretty chill with me hanging with you all the time but, me going on a trip with you like.. Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" As the last word left her mouth I knew she was thinking the same damn thing I was. Oh my god she actually likes me. I mean she wouldn't be thinking that if she just saw us as just friends but, she doesn't! I gotta remember to pray tonight to thank the sweet baby jesus.

"Sel what is there to be suspicious about? They both see you as a trusted adult I chill with and were just friends, what could possibly be the big issue?" I played it cool as I acted like I didn't know what she was talking about before she could say anything the waiter brought our food and she had a stern look on her face as she cut her steak into several pieces before eating a piece pointing her fork at me.

"We're by far not done with this conversation but, for now lets just eat and enjoy our food." I happily grinned to myself as I took the first bite of my burger nodding. I didn't care where this went, I'd eventually get her to come with me and admit she had the same exact feelings for me as I do for her.

Selena's P.O.V

Several hours later

God I can't stop thinking about Demi's question. I think I honestly blew it when I said that it would be suspicious because, she's right there wouldn't be anything suspicious about it if I thought we were just going as friends but, now I think she may actually know I like her. God Selena you need to get a fucking grip and stop letting your feelings pour through your words. Focus on your mind not your heart. Just stop thinking things and enjoy the blue haired beauty's company right now.

I snuggled closer to her side as I lightly tightened my grip on her arm as we approached Liberty and Ellis island.

"Everything okay there?" She whispered close to my ear as I felt the warmth of her breath hit it. I slowly nodded as I looked at her starting to smile. "Yeah I just got the chills that's all." And that by far wasn't a lie, I was freezing my ass off I should of wore more layers than what I had on.. We unboarded the ferry as she quickly drug me to the statue of liberty taking out her phone.

"Oh my god its been one my dreams to visit this! I can't believe its happening!" I softly laughed as I looked at her taking out my camera.

"Here stand by the sign and I'll take a picture of you." I slightly shivered as the cold air began to hit my side that she once occupied. I took a couple pictures of her before she reached her arms out.

"Sel give the camera to the tour guide, I want a picture of the both of us!" I smiled at the idea before I politely asked him to take a couple pictures, once I handed him the camera I hurried over to her side as she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me in close. I was a little taken back by it but, I couldn't complain she felt nice and she kept me warm. I had a genuine smile plastered across my face as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder looking at the camera. This moment was truly perfection, it'd be even better if she'd kissed me but, there's no way in hell that'll happen for a while. I slowly shifted my eyes down to the beauty I was holding in my arms, she had the biggest grin appear across her lips and I couldn't help but giggle at this girl. She's just too much I swear. It would of been the perfect time to zoom right in and lock lips with those lightly colored plum shaded ones eyeing me down. Selena you can't, it just wouldn't be right. I shook the thought from my head as I took the camera from the tour guide as I whispered a thank you to him looking back at the blued hair teen eyeing me down like there was no tomorrow. I smiled as I locked arms with the girl once again as we walked around the island.

"Soo.. I've been thinking, and I think I'm going to come with you. I can pay for my plane ticket as well as my own hotel room but, it'd be great to finally get away from this place for a while." You could have sworn I just proposed to this girl or something, she let out the loudest shriek I've ever heard come out from that quite mouth. I mean she actually drew attention, people were looking at us and I couldn't help but grow slightly embarrassed as I let out a laugh looking at her.

"Oh please, there's no way in hell i'm letting you sleep in a different room than me. We can share the room and share the expenses if you'd like but, were going on this trip together so we will sleep in the same hotel room as one another." I started to smile like a total idiot as she spoke. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe your instincts are right for once and the girl may just happen to share the same mutual feelings with you as you do her.

Demi's P.O.V

- A couple hours later -

So its no longer hidden inside my brain that yes, in fact I do have feelings for Selena.. I almost feel like I'm committing a crime or something but hell nothings going to ruin this perfect day. Sadly we had to leave since it was just inching 10 o'clock, plus it takes about 2 hours on the way back. I kinda feel bad for her to have to drive the distance back home, I know she must be tired but, I'll be right here to keep her company. I leaned back in my seat as I watched the city lights soon disappear out of my sight. I let out a soft sigh as I closed my eyes lightly tapping my thumbs against the seat belt. I honestly can't wait to head to California with her though, I know she's been there before but, not with me..

"Penny for your thoughts?" I quietly laughed at her statement. I opened my eyes peeking over at her lightly smiling.

"I'm just thinking about what it'll be like going to Cali with you." She glanced over at me as she started to smile. I bit my lower lip as I thought about reaching over for her hand. Nahh it may be too bold of an action for right now..

"Ohh really? I have to be honest, I haven't stopped thinking about it since you proposed the idea to me. I'm really looking forward to going, it's about time these legs get a lil sunshine." I started to laugh at her quirkiness. Lord so help me, this girls personality.. I looked at the road as I see the god sent sign shining brightly through the dark. I started to bounce in my seat pointing at it.

"Selly! Babe! Look! KFC! Can we pu-pu-pleasee stop?! I haven't had that shit in forever! I know you said no fast food but, my tummys starting to growl and thats honestly my favorite fast food ever. I'll pay I promise just pleeease stop!" I nearly whined out the last part before I noticed I called her babe.. Ehh what the hell maybe it'll help me win. I knew I must of done something right since I heard the turn signal as I watched her nearly fighting back a laughter fit.

"Dem, I swear you can act like a little kid sometimes but I love you anyway." I started to smirk as we pulled up to the drive thru menu. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I leaned over in her seat just a bit and at that moment, I realized, I truly had deep feelings for this woman..


	10. Chapter 10

Ahh it took me all day to write this.. Even though its not that long I kept falling asleep. I don't know whats wrong with me.. I must be coming down with a cold or something but, anyway! I managed to finish it! So here's an update, I may or may not have chapter 11 up by tonight since I want to make that chapter really really special so I wanna put my best into it.. Well let me know what you guys think! :)

VeehxD: She no longer wants to play around, she wants that woman to herself cx Ooh and where her ex is.. c;

vivi99898: Awhh thanks so much! I was on a roll the other day it seemed like xD but i wanna keep you guys happy and interested so I wanna update as much as I can (:

LovinThatLovato: You and me both darlin', you and me both

Guest: Mm you think so? I mean after all.. what's the worst that could happen? Running into Alex or Alex's new lover it seems like when she still hasn't bothered to text Demi baack.

Suefanficlover: Like I said I tried my best to make that chapter interesting and I'm thinking if im in that kind of vibe again and that inspired chapter 11 will literally knock your socks off i hope.. xD Let me know what you think about this chapter since I took of what you suggested(: like I said before I'm writing this just for pure entertainment for you guys I mean that's the whole point of fanfiction is to inspire and give someone something to read and thats what im doing so of course im going to make your ideas come to life through words cx

demidevonne: okay i just have to say this, maybe again if i have said this before.. You are too cute! Like seriously! You sound like me when I'm reading fanfiction that i reeeally enjoy and im so happy i get to have that effect on you guys!

blergh: why thank you so much! I hope you're happy with this chapter!

Guest: ba da bop bop baaa im loving these reviews! and I tried to be cool there but that was an epic fail.. Anyway! Don't you worry you aren't the only one, I'm a huge sucker when it comes to fanfiction.. Especially demena fanfiction.. I go crazy.

* * *

><p>Selena's P.O.V .<p>

By the time we reached Bridgewood it was nearly 2 am, and little miss Demi was knocked out in the passengers side. It seemed that after she ate her KFC she just happily drifted off to sleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up and I wasn't sure if I were to drop her off at her house or if she was staying with me until sometime tomorrow. I was exhausted from the driving so I just decided I'll take her back with me and if she doesn't like it then I'll just drag my ass back to the car and take her home. My feet were falling asleep, my back was aching from sitting for so long but, i couldn't complain too much since we had a pretty awesome day. As I reached my driveway i let out a sigh of relief shutting off the car. Finally im home and I can go to sleep. I looked over at the sleeping beauty next to me, her head was leaning towards the window her mouth slightly open, she looked like she was content but, I wasn't going to let this girl sleep in the car especially since her neck wouldn't be feeling too well in the morning.

"Hey Dem, were back." I softly spoke as I lightly shook her arm. No response she just turned her head to face me and I watched her chest rise and slowly fall.

"Demi c'mon lets get up to bed." I spoke a little louder unbuckling her seat belt. I watched her start to pout as she shook her head mumbling "Momma noo.. I don't wan.. get up for school." I quietly laughed as I looked at her. I rubbed my eye as I got out of the car and quietly shut my door, she left me no choice, no choice at all.

I walked around to her door and carefully opened it, I slid one of my arms underneath her legs and the other around her back as I carefully lifted her out of the seat. She didn't stir too much but, I did catch a smile as she nuzzled into me leaning her head against my shoulder I heard her mumble something but, I didn't quite catch it. I shut the door with my foot as I carried the girl up to the porch unlocking the door. She wasn't heavy at all, the only thing was she was wearing my favorite scent from bath and body works, I could smell it a mile away she was wearing dark kiss. I slid off my shoes as I shut the door behind me slowly walking up the steps holding her tight, I glanced in the living room before looking at her then back at the living room. I should put her on the couch so she wouldn't feel weird sleeping in the only bed I had, mine. But, what if she wakes up and starts to panic since she doesn't know where she is? At least in my bed I'd be next to her so she would of known where she was.. The thoughts jumped back and forth through my head of which would be better. My eyes grew heavier each second I mentally fought with myself, I tightened my grip on her as I headed up the second flight of steps and walked inside my bedroom carrying her over to the bed. I laid her down on my side of the bed as I reached over turning on the bedstand light, i adjusted her head on the pillows as I carefully tugged the blanket down from underneath of her, I was about to cover her up when I realized.. Shit Selena you can't leave her sleep in her shoes or her coat, the girl would be roasting by the time she woke up. As I looked at her she was still fast asleep, I bit my lower lip as I slowly unbuttoned her coat, along with her blazer then I worked my way down to her boots slowly sliding them off her feet. Now comes the fun part, getting these jackets off of her. I started to yawn as I carefully slid her arms out of them and slightly lifted her body pulling them out from underneath of her. Once she looked comfortable in just her shirt, her pants and her socks I was satisfied with it and covered her up shutting off the light, as much as I'd like to just crawl in bed and sleep I needed to get these jeans off and into something more comfortable. I walked inside my closet sliding them off along with my shirt, I unhooked my bra tossing that monkey trap in the hamper and slid on a pair of sweatpants and one of my loose fitting band tank tops. I tied my hair up in a loose bun as I managed to crawl on the bed curling in beside her, I slightly turned on my side as I fixed the blanket over myself looking over at her before slightly smiling to myself as I closed my eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

- Morning About 10 am -

Selena's P.O.V

I could feel the sun peeking through the blinds as i started to wake up, as I became more conscious I felt a slight weight on my chest. I slightly stretched out my arms as I slowly opened my eyes to find Demi literally curled into me.. Her head was snuggled against my chest, her leg was wrapped over mine and her arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I started to smile as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders slowly caressing her back. "Hey sleepy head." I could feel her softly laugh against my chest as her eyes slowly shifted up to mine.

"Morning cuddly bear. Was I heavy last night?" I quietly laughed as i shook my head. I nuzzled into her as I slowly caressed my fingers through her hair.

"No not at all, you were light as a feather. I was going to drop you off at your house but, you were like knocked out and I didn't want to wake you so that's how we ended up here.. Are you hungry? I could make us breakfast." It's not every morning I wake up to this beauty beside me, well no one at all actually.. She smiled as she gave me a small nod as she rested her head back on my chest hugging my waist tighter "But in a little bit.. I wanna enjoy your warmth while I can." I couldn't help but blush at her words. There's no way this girl doesn't share the same feelings I do..

We laid there just enjoying each others company, talking about things for god knows how long but I wasn't complaining. When we finally did decide to get up I offered her my shower and those change of clothes she had let me borrow when I was over at her place. Breakfast was almost done, I decided to cook some chocolate chip pancakes with a side of cheesy eggs, bacon and 2 hash browns for the both of us. As I poured the orange juice into the two glasses the young blue haired princess joined me in the kitchen with the cutest grin on her face I've ever seen.

"Mmm what do I smell?" I smiled happily to myself as I was actually proud of how my cooking turned out, I finished setting a few pancakes on the plates before I joined her on the other side of the counter taking my seat next to her. "I made some chocolate chip pancakes, with some cheesy eggs, bacon and those famous hash browns from Mickey D's but, mine are better." I joked as I finished spreading the butter on my pancakes adding a little syrup.

"Did you call your parents and explain to them why they didn't wake up to their daughter in her room?" She nodded as she finished her chew before answering me. "Yeah my dad said it's perfectly cool that you kidnapped me and I don't really have a time to be home tonight, its whenever you wanna get rid of my ass." I choked on my orange juice as I managed to let out a laugh. "Well in that case you'll never go home.. I'll take you home around 8:30ish if that's okay with you."

"Yaaay! Does that mean we can stay in and watch movies all day!?" I smiled as I looked over at her finishing my last piece of bacon.

"Well of course, just let me clean up and then I shall join you. Go ahead and pick some out of the case over there when you're done."

Soon after we both had finished eating, she insisted she helped me with the dishes but, I sent her butt to the living room and find some movies to watch. There was no way she would lift a single finger to help me with the dishes, she's in my house so she will be treated like the princess she is. Man Selena, you're seriously way in over your head for this girl..

Demi's P.O.V

So Selena sent me out of the kitchen, she wouldn't let me help clean up which I felt really bad since she was nice enough to cook me breakfast let alone clean everything up.. Ohh well I guess I'll just have to come up with something good to do for her in return. I sat in front of her movie case and dear god did this woman have the most dvd's I've ever seen.. From childrens movies to comedies to chick flicks to my favorite, horror movies.. She had quite a selection going on, she must be a huge movie junkie like me. I smiled at the thought of it, we're just discovering so much we have in common which is making all the more compatible for each other. As my eyes skimmed the case for a few more, I already had some in my hands but, if were going to have a movie day, we're gonna go all out. My mouth literally dropped when I read the title of the one movie, which I have to say it is by far one of my most favorite classics of all time.. I always wanted to watch it all the time when I was back at home but, Alex couldn't STAND it. She said there was too much singing and it didn't make a whole lot of sense to her and I told her over and over again, this movie wasn't supposed to make sense its just one of those feel good, sing along ones. The amazing Rocky Horror Picture Show! I nearly let out a 'eep' when I took it out. I couldn't believe she even owns this like holy fuck, can I marry you now?! I was so excited I didn't even hear her enter the room but, I did hear her laughing.

"Dem what are you staring at and have that mile wide smile for?" I turned around as the smile only grew bigger, I nearly launched at her wrapping my arms tight around her nearly screeching in her ear before diving for the dvd player. This poor woman had the cutest confused face I've ever seen but, she soon realized why I was practically fangirling over this. We both took our seats on the couch as she reached over for a blanket to wrap around the both of us. I could tell this was going to be great day.

"You know there's this theater that has a midnight showing of this and people re enacting it in Cali?" I smiled as i looked up at her playing with the end of her tank top between my fingers.

"Ohh seriously? I've always wanted to go to one but, I never had anyone to go with.. Not many of my friends are too pleased with this movie and it just wouldn't be as fun if you went alone." I heard that before.. I quietly laughed I rested my head back against her chest snuggling into her.

"I know how you feel, I wanted to go so bad I begged Alex to go with me and every time she said no I'm not going to see some stupid show with half naked people running around the place.." I felt her move a little I'm guessing to get more cozy as she began running her fingers through my hair, I liked when she did that it felt nice. After a little while I heard her whisper in my ear as both our eyes were locked on the screen. "We should go, like to the show when we go to California. It would be awesome." Instead of answering her, I just nodded as my smile grew. I think if i were to answer her verbally, I would of probably screamed and started kissing her like crazy.. I honestly can't wait til we reach California. I sure as hell hope Febuary goes by quick. It was soon reaching my favorite part of the movie and I couldn't help but, play along.

"Janet! Brad! Rocky! Janet! Dr.-" I was interrupted by Selena acting along.

"Dr Scott! Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky! Rrrr."

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott! Janet!"

"Brad!"

"Rocky! Errr."

"Janet!"

"Dr. Scott!"

"Janet!"

"Brad!"

By the time the scene was over we were both cracking up, I couldn't believe this woman, she couldn't possibly do anything more to make me fall more in love with her. Wait.. I didn't just say love.. Were not even dating or actually confessed our feelings for one another and I'm already in love with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sooo heres the update! :D I'm kinda actually really proud of how this chapter turned out (: Let me know what you guys think! I'll be on for a while(:

Demenaforever13: its my favorite part from Rocky horror xD I had to include it cx

veehxD: I uh guess you're just gonna have to read this and see if it answers your question my dear cx i promise! I will put the kiss in soon!

AllBeautyDestoryed: Oh my god I thought I was the only semi young person whose seen the movie and went to one xD its seriously a fucking classic and I watch it basically all the time cx im glad you liked it!

vivi99898: awhh yeeeahh im doing something right for once cx

Thatwizardatcamprock: heres an update love (: I'm glad you like it cause I loveeee your stories!

Suefanficlover: ahh thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it! I'm so happy that you guys liked the last chapter! :D

Guest: Just lemme know what you think after this chapter and see if it uhh.. if it answers your question.. :)

* * *

><p>Demi's P.O.V<p>

It's been about a month since everything went down with Alex, as for the whole I guess you could call it a date I went on with Selena. We only have about a few more days left until we leave for California. God where did the month of February go? Last thing I remember was trying to get a hold of Alex before valentines day but, she doesn't bother to pick of the phone to answer me and she even told Taylor and Sonny not to inform about anything that's going on with her but, as much as I hated Sonny she told me the brief update of her and Alex isn't looking so good it seems.. Apparently she's been lashing out on everyone, she won't bother to speak to neither of them just whoever the fuck this Mitchie girl is. I've had enough of it, she's being a fucking immature baby about everything. She has to learn you can't just hide everything and forget about it, I've never seen her act this way before, ever. God I'm so sick of guessing whether I'm in a relationship with her or its just myself it seems. Now look what its brought, I'm falling for a woman about 6 years older than me but, lately she seems to be the only one who really seems to care about my feelings. Alex you can just keep running around with your little whore and ill just sit back and watch you destroy everything we had because, you're too much of a fucking pussy to end things between us, you can't string me on forever! At that very moment what decides to come on the radio, just fucking perfect timing, our song but it no longer has the fucking meaning it used to have. I can't take it anymore, I just can't.. Why did things have to end up like this? Why? That's all I can manage to scream out through my tears. I feel like our relationship was just some joke to her and I'm just a puppet she manipulates and humiliates in front of everyone. My eyes shift from the floor to the wall and that's when my tears soon turn to sobs as I launch at it ripping every damn picture i had of her and of us in half. If I had her fucking face in front of me god she'd have deep lashes but, nothing would cause her the pain she's causing me inside just absolutely nothing. A whole 3 fucking years of a relationship just washed down the drain all thanks to that fucking slut. No, none of this would of never happened if i never left Cali. None of this would of never even started because, I'd still be at the skatepark cheering her on or at the beach playing volleyball with her. Just her and I but, no I'm not. I'm all the way across the states crying my eyes out over how stupid I've become and how much of a fuck up I've made of my life. You're probably thinking oh but, what about Selena. Oh let me tell you about her, she's an angel that I don't deserve but, how do I know if and when things get serious between us she won't begin to do the same things as Alex did. Or when she finally realizes I could get her fired from her job and criminal charges because she'd be fucking a minor. What if she just gets up and leaves like her ex girlfriend did to her? Ohh then I'd definitely be labeled as a fuck up. I can't let myself go through this again, I feel like i'm losing my mind. I'm losing touch with myself, with reality actually. One day I'm going to wake up and realize not everyone has their happy ending and if I take that risk with Selena god knows what could possibly happen. My back hits the corner of the wall as I slowly slid down covering my face, trying to scream out the pain but nothing I do seems to help. I can't go back, I just can't she's not worth it Demetria. I barely whisper out through the sobs, I need my mom, I just need somebody.. I can't be alone tonight, I just won't make it, I know I wont..

After about an hour of screaming and nearly breaking about everything in my room I turned to the only person I knew that'd be there. I'd call my mom but, her and my father are out at some business meeting in the city and won't be back until the day I leave for California.. My eyes lift from my hands over to the clock then at my phone. It's already 1 in the morning. When I started this shit it was just barely 10.. No wonder my lungs feel like they're going to burst with blood. My throat is killing me, my eyes feel drained and my heart just feels empty like someone just came along and ripped my soul from me. I wiped my eyes as I searched her name in my contacts, I wasn't going to bother to text her, it'd never wake her up. I pressed call as my teeth dug deep into my bottom lip I could feel another cry trying to break through.

"Dem what's up? It's nearly 1:30.." Her voice sounds like she was sleeping, I feel bad for waking her up maybe I should just hang up and fight it on my own.. No you can't, you just fucking can't you know you still have them buried in your room..

"Se-Selenaa.." I squeezed my eyes shut as I fought back the tears but I can't hold it back anymore I just break, I just start crying hysterically on the phone.

"Demi whats the matter?! Shh it'll be okay, wha-what happened?"

"C-can you c-co.." I can't even finish my sentence the cries just get heavier the moment I thought about what I was just screaming at myself earlier. She fucking cares about you how can you just think all that nonsense? She wouldn't be half panicking on the phone if she didn't care about you.

"I'll be right there just stay right where you are." I could hear the sound of clothes rustling, I'm guessing shes probably getting dressed. I slowly nod as I hang up the phone throwing it across the room. I'm so fucking stupid, to think I was going to ruin whatever chances I had with her just because of a stupid guilty conscious. I really am a fuck up.. I bring my knees up hugging them tight, my face cheek nuzzles against my knee as my eyes become immediately latched on the picture of Selena and I.. The picture we took together in the city. I have it framed, she looks so happy as do I. You can't let her go, you just can't Demetria. I soon bury my face in my knees feeling the tears bubbling up inside my eyes again..

-Selena's P.O.V.-

I have no clue how I managed to get dressed and down those flights of steps as fast as I did, all I remember was hearing her cry and I was up and out. There's so many thoughts rushing through my mind as I drive over to her house. Did Alex finally call her back? Did her parents find out about us? There's nothing really to find out about us, we aren't dating.. Yet.. Were just simply enjoying each others company, I'm not going to rush her into another relationship, I want her to be sure she wants to be with me and that everything between her and Alex are over with before I step any farther into the picture. I'm merely going about 70 on a 40 mile highway.. Thank god nobodys out on the road. All I know is I need to get to her, no matter what happened someone just doesn't cry like that and by the sound of her voice that wasn't the first time she must of been crying tonight. Her voice sounded strained, tired and sore. As I reached her driveway the only light I seen on was her bedroom, I'm guessing that's where she is. I jumped out of the car and hurried up the path to the front door, I don't even remember yanking my keys out of the car ignition. I rung the doorbell several times but, she didn't bother to come down and answer the door. I bit my lip as I reached the doorknob and that's when I felt like a total idiot, the door was unlocked.. I rushed through the door as the stupid lady on the speaker said 'Front Door Open.' The moment I closed it I glared up at the system as it said 'Front Door Closed' I don't even wanna know what ever convinced her parents to get that installed.. It doesn't matter and I don't even care right now, I hurried up the steps as I rushed inside her room and oh my god it looked like a tornado hit it.. There was broken glass on the floor, the bed sheets were ripped off of it, the pictures she had were down and scattered across the floor ripped into tiny little shreds, and there was she curled up in the corner just sobbing. She didn't bother to look up when I barged through the door, I jumped over the broken lamp that was on the floor as I quickly scooped the girl in my arms holding onto her for dear life as she just sobbed even louder as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. I almost started crying myself as I held her tighter, she didn't bother to even try to tell me what happened and I was okay with that, all she needed right now was someone to just hold her as she let it all out. I've never seen her like this before so fragile so vulnerable.. She was perfectly fine today at school, she was smiling and laughing. This was just the perfect example of how much pain a girl can hide inside just by putting on a fake smile.

I kissed the side of her head as I slowly stroked the back of her head nudging my cheek against hers. Her cries became softer and softer as I'm assuming she was calming down, she just had driven herself into that hiccup like breathing.

"Shh, its okay I got you and i'm not letting go. Just take deep breaths and try to relax." I continued to caress the back of her head as I pressed my lips softly against the side of her head just right above her ear.

"Thanks for coming" her voice was timid as she softly spoke biting her thumb. I lightly pressed my lips against her forehead as I hugged her tight.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm glad you called though and i want you to remember if this ever and i mean ever happens again, don't hesitate to call me. I promise you i'll be here in that very split second." Her breathing finally calmed down as she let out a soft sigh, my eyes locked with hers as she looked up at me tightening her grip on my jacket. Her eyes fell to my lips for a second then found their way back to mine.

"You were here pretty fast.. I gotta give that to you." I softly laughed as she started to smile. If she only knew how I fast I drove, I broke so many speeding limits tonight.

"Do you wanna talk about it or do you just wanna head to bed? You look tired sunshine and I think its about time you get some rest.. Especially seeing what all happened to your room." I slowly brushed her hair back out of her face as I held her close. She leaned closer against me as she looked around her room at the mess I'm guessing she caused. I caught her mumble out a 'shit' before her eyes fell back with mine as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Can we head back to your place? I kinda don't wanna stay here tonight, I don't wanna be in here right now at all to be honest." I smiled as I quickly nodded giving her one last squeeze before helping her to her feet. We both managed to climb through the mess shutting the door behind me. She was the first one to head out to the car, I had to make sure the lights were off and the door was locked. I knew her parents wouldn't be too pleased if they came home to a robbed house.

I started the car as I looked over at her, she looked so exhausted her eyes were puffy from all the crying she was doing and her voice was barely there. I honestly felt so bad that I wasn't there when this all started, I wish I knew what caused all of it but, when she's ready she'll tell me. Her eyes lifted from her lap as they looked into mine, I gave her a reassuring smile as I reached over for her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. She needed to know I was there and I think she got it when I saw the slightest smile appear across her lips.

It didn't take long for us to finally reach my house, she didn't say much at all she just asked if she could shower when we got there I said of course and that leads me to where I am now. Laying across my bed waiting for her to get out of the shower so we can either talk or just go to sleep. I looked over at the clock and it already read 2:30.. Thank god tomorrows Saturday. Fuck that means as soon as it reaches morning its going to be Friday, the last day of school before our break. Which means I have to get up in about 3 hours.. Thank god for coffee. I closed my eyes as I slowly drifted to sleep but, i was slightly woken up by her body climbing on the bed next to me. She nuzzled her head against my stomach as she wrapped her arm around my waist curling into me. I started to smile as I slowly ran my fingers through her wet hair whispering 'good night' snuggling my head against the bed falling asleep.

Demi's P.O.V.

- Morning, About 11:00 am-

I slowly started to stretch as the sun shined through the blinds, I peeked my eyes open as I began feeling around, I was alone in another persons bed. Well this sure looks great.. I started to yawn as I crawled out of the bed pulling my hair up into a bun looking around the room. She wasn't in the bathroom nor the closet.. As I walked down the steps it revealed to me that I was the only one in this home.. I started to raise my eyebrow as I called out her name, I got no reply. Well no duh Demetria you're alone. I walked in the kitchen as I seen a piece of paper sitting on the counter that had the words 'Morning Sunshine :)' written across the front. I started to smile as I picked it up taking a seat in one the chairs at the counter. I brushed my fingers over the ink before opening it starting to read what it withheld.

" Well Good Morning Demi!

You're probably wondering where I am.. Well if you look at the calendar it marks February 28th also known as the last day before spring break. Don't worry I had called ahead of time and told the school that you wouldn't be able to make it in today because, you weren't feeling too well and since you were left in my care until your parents get back from the trip they didn't give me too much of a hard time. So while I'm at work probably on my 5th or 6th cup of coffee feel free to dig through the house, watch movies, sleep, eat.. Help yourself to anything :) Oh! And if you look in the fridge there's a small dinner container I have another card on top just with your name. I knew you'd get hungry sometime after you woke up so there's some freshly cooked scrambled eggs, with a few maple sausage links along with a few strips of bacon. If you get hungry later on during the day there's some money in an envelop i have on the fridge along with the number for the local pizza place and there's also a number for the chinese place. I should be home around 3:30ish.. i'm not staying for the party they're throwing since I have you at home and I need to stop by the grocery store for some things so, I will swing by the house to see if you want to tag along. It's okay if you don't. There might be a phone call from the hotel just confirming the dates and stuff like that. They already have my information to pay for it so you wont have to do much.. Umm I think that's about it, oh if there's an emergency my numbers listed below.. Other then that, have a great day sweetie! I'll be home soon enough :)

- Sel xx "

I couldn't help but smile at the little xx's she had written next to her name. I totally forgot today was the last day before break.. No wonder she was sleeping when I had called her last night. I bit my lip as I set the note down looking around the kitchen. Everything was well organized nothing seemed to be out of place since the last time I was over. This place just screamed Sel, it fit her personality very well with the whole color schemes to the organization to the pictures she had hanging on the walls. I decided to heat up the food she cooked for me before she had left and god was she an amazing cook.. I just loved it, I curled up on the couch watching whatever I could get myself into on netflix. That's when the phone rang and it was the guy from the hotel we planned staying at.

"Hello Miss, I'm calling from JW Marriott Santa Monica Le Merigot to confirm the reservation for the last name Gomez. From March 3rd through the 15th."

"Umm yes its still on. By any chance could you run by the room details again.."

"Well yes of course I can, it says here that you ordered the Premier guest room which offers the one king sized bed, air conditioning, a living or seating area as we'd like to call it, and the bathroom is a lovely marbled colored with a shower tub combination with a delightfully lighted makeup vanity with our complimentary robes and slippers that will be in there once you and your guest have arrived. You also have arranged for a car to be delivered at the airport once you land. Is this correct?" Holy shit she didn't have to go all out on this trip.. God damn I can only imagine how much she's paying for all of this..

"Uhh yes that's correct. Our flight is scheduled to be landing around 1pm on Monday at the LAX airport."

"Great great great! We look forward to seeing you Ms. Gomez, have a nice day now. Bye bye." The guy sounded way too cheery for being a desk clerk, that's all there was to that.. It was barely reaching 2, which meant I have another hour and a half until the queens back. She should really get a dog or some kind of animal to keep her company when she's here all by herself.. As I nearly died of boredom I decided to go upstairs and look around her office from some paper, the least I could do was write a song since I still had this one stuck in my head over and over again ever since she picked me up last night. As I was searching through the well lit room I came I noticed she had managed to print out the pictures we took in the city, it looks to me as if she was planning on hanging them up.. I smiled as I looked through them taking a seat in the office chair she had by the desk. She looked absolutely stunning in all the pictures we took that day, my eyes shifted from the pictures to the belongings she kept on the desk, her laptop, papers from school, a cup of pens and highlighters.. Normal desk stuff as anyone would keep in their home office, my eyes soon fell upon the only framed picture she had. It was a picture of us curled up on the couch together. I remember how I told her no selfies I didn't look good and that's when she told me I looked beautiful even without all the makeup I was hiding behind, so when she took the picture her eyes were locked on me as she kissed the side of my head. God I remember in that moment I wanted to kiss her so badly but, I couldn't. You don't know how badly I want to lock lips with that gorgeous angel faced woman. At that moment the words were just pouring together inside my head. I grabbed one of the pens she had laying out along with a piece of paper as I began writing them down. I have the most perfect idea for tonight.. I started to grin widely as it just seemed more and more perfect to me.

Selena's P.O.V

Thank god it was time to leave. I'm so exhausted and I honestly think I drank close to 6 cups of coffee today just to keep me awake. I gathered my things together as I slid on my jacket looking up at the clock. I had told the princess I'd be home around 3:30ish which it seems that I'll make it just in time. I also have to stop at the store, then finish packing for the trip.. I can't wait until we leave and get away from here for a little while, I know Demi will appreciate it, it'll give her some time to breathe and think things through about everything. I'm hoping soon enough she'll give me a brief idea of why she had that breakdown last night but, if she doesn't want to tell me that's cool too. I smiled as I said goodbye to my fellow co-workers heading out to my car. I dug through my purse for my phone, I unlocked it dialling the house number as I started the car throwing everything in the backseat.

"Hey beautiful how was work?" I was greeted by her cheerful voice as I softly blushed heading out of the parking lot. I held the phone against my ear with my shoulder as I headed the usual route to home.

"Tiring.. Very tiring I can honestly say I'm glad I'm happy to be on my way home. Did you find a way to entertain yourself while I was gone?"

"Pretty much.. I ate the food you made which was absolutely delicious by the way.. Then I chilled for a while on the couch watching shit on netflix and then I had a nice conversation with the receptionist for the hotel everythings a go for that and then I showered, found some stuff to wear hope you don't mind.." I smiled as I stopped at the red light adjusting the phone against my ear.

"Of course not, I told you to make yourself at home. Hey I'll be there in about 15 minutes, do you wanna come with me to the store?"

"Oh yeah of course! I was wondering if we could stop by my place real quick on the way back.. I just wanna grab some things and then if its okay with you I'd like to stay with you well here until we leave for Cali.. I called my mom and she said its fine and they're still going to drive us to the airport on Monday around 5.. She knows about my room and I told her I'll deal with that when i get back."

"Yeahh its perfectly fine with me, as long as your parents are cool with it I'm cool. We'll just grab your luggage when we stop at your house on the way back."

"Okay cool! So I guess I'll see you in about 10?"

"Yes you will darling, see ya soon."

"Baai for now Selly." I smiled as I hung up the phone setting it in the cup holder as I turned down the street brushing my hair out of my face. I turned up the radio a bit as I skimmed through the channels watching the road.

- About An Hour Later -

Demi threw her bathroom stuff in one of the little suitcases, it was the only thing she had left to pack. I tried my best to scrape the broken glass into a small pile so none of us would get cut. She picked up her guitar throwing the strap over her head and swung it around her back as she picked up one of the suitcases when she was about to pick up the other one I quickly grabbed it telling her 'I got it' she gave me that gracious smile I adored so much before she headed down the steps, I shut the door behind me as I followed her down heading out to the car. I didn't get that much at the store just stuff for us to snack on until we leave. Demi also thrown some extra things in the cart that consisted of twix bars, ice cream, cheese curls and canned raviolis.. As I finished packing the suitcases in the back of the car I looked over at her starting to smirk. She gave this confused look as I tossed her my keys.

"You can drive back, I trust you." her eyes slowly widened as she looked at the keys then back at me, I started to laugh as I shook my head getting in the passengers side. I buckled my seatbelt as she got in starting the car. She looked like a lost little puppy, or I should lost little Demi on the first day of school all over again.

"It's just like any other car, you have your pedals, gear shift, turn signal.. Just relax and pretend you're in your car Dem." I smiled at her as her face seemed to ease a little, she better get used to driving.. 'Cause once we land in California, she's doing the driving since she knows it like the back of her hand. She just doesn't know that part yet.

Demi's P.O.V

It wasn't so bad driving her car back, it was just like mine just a little bigger and taller. It didn't take us that long to put away the groceries either, once we were done I told her to go up and collect her guitar cause I wanted to practice a little with her. I took a seat on the couch as I crossed my legs underneath me setting my guitar on my lap as I adjusted my fingers to the appropriate strings. I smiled up at her as she soon to the seat next to me mimicking the way I was seated. We played for a while as I went over the basics with her once again. She wasn't half bad at all, she was pretty good actually.

"Hey is it okay if I play something I came up with not too long ago?" I bit my lip as I questioned her, she smiled as she replied a 'of course' as she sat her guitar down on the floor and leaned her arm against the back of the couch leaning her head against it watching me. I gave her a quick smile before I cleared my throat looking down at the paper before closing my eyes starting to strum the familiar beat that was bursting through my head earlier.

"Before I fall, too fast, kiss me quick but make it last..

So I can see how badly this will hurt me,

when you say goodbye..

Keep it sweet, keep it slow

let the future pass and don't let go..

But tonight I could fall too soon

underneath this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing..

You've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where im falling, but please don't catch me..

See this heart won't settle down,

like a child running scared from a clown

I'm terrified of what you do

My stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away so I can breathe

Even though you're far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes up too high

'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye.." I took a deep breath as I slowly opened my eyes looking at her as I repeated the chorus once again. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes finishing the final stanza.

"So now you see why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart without a care..

But here I go, its what I feel

and for the first time in my life i know its real.." I adjusted the guitar on my lap as I sat up a little as my eyes locked with hers as I continued to sing.

"But you're so hypnotizing,

You've got me laughing while I sing,

You've got me smiling in my sleep,

And I can see this unraveling,

You're love is where im falling so please don't catch me..

If this is love, please don't break me

I'm giving up so just catch mee.." My smile grew wider as I softly sang the last part before I moved my guitar on the floor, my eyes never leaving hers.

This is it, this is the very moment I've been waiting for, I moved closer to her as I started to lean in as did she, I looked down at her lips before looking back into her eyes, they were just inches away, her eyes were filled with pure lust. I can tell this is what we've both wanted, I took a deep breath before I took the first move, I cupped her cheeks as I closed my eyes pressing my lips softly against hers in a deep passionate filled kiss. Her lips synced perfectly with mine as I wrapped my arms around her neck, her hands soon found my hips as I felt my back slowly hit the bottom of the couch, our lips never breaking apart.

"I will always be there to catch you when you fall.." She softly whispered against my lips as she slowly pulled back, I opened my eyes as I started to blush staring into those perfect golden brown eyes. Instead of answering I just pressed my lips softly against hers once again.

I'll never get tired of this..


	12. I'm Baaaack - Not A Chapter Update -

I'm highly highly HIGHLY disappointed in myself for letting my writing fall through.. I don't even know if you guys are still out there, if anyone is still out there for that matter but, I would like to personally apologize on my highest level that I possibly can. I miss writing, and even though my writing is absolute shit, it still amazes me that I had people read it and actually enjoy it. I never thought in a million years I could entertain anyone with it and reading through the reviews, I'm honestly like bawling right now. I'm taking a vow right now, and I will forever hold this against myself, I will start writing again and get my mojo back because, writing is the only thing that someone can't take away from me and its like the only thing that can't hurt me since I have the power of controlling it. Guys, I really am sorry for waiting legit a whole fucking year to continue this, so much has happened within the last year, I still can't even process it. Even on a little side note WHO ELSE BAWLED LIKE A LITTLE BABY WHEN THE NEWS BROKE OUT THAT DEMI UNFOLLOWED SELENA ON TWITTER!? That just added to my loss of motivation but, even though they may not be on the greatest of terms right now, fanfiction is one way we can keep the Delena vibe up.. So with that said, I'm going to post this even though I highly doubt anyone is still out there but, within the next couple of hours hopefully I will have the next chapter up and well yeah :) I'm not going to give up, I'm determined to finish this story.. As always, if there is anyone still out and if there is anything you would like to see happen, please don't be scared to let me know! I want to write stuff that you guys would like to read, or else it'll just be me blabbering on and on about absolute nonsense that doesn't make any sense kinda like this sentence right now..


	13. Chapter 12

Here it is! Like I promised, I apologize if it truly sucks. It has been such a long time since I've written and let me tell you.. It felt amazing. I've got some big plans for this story though so there's no way I'm going to let it slip through my fingers again ;)

I hope you guys enjoy this, I love you all for reading this, it means the world to me.

Pleaseee leave some comments, or suggestions and let me know what I did wrong, what I did right, what else you'd like to read more of.. Plus I need to learn how to format the writing again.. But again,_** thank you**_!

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's P.O.V. Monday March 3rd.<strong>

We landed safely in California and god to smell the beach again, to feel the warm air happily brush against my skin is just pure heaven. I've missed this place so much and to have Selena with me.. Well, that's just another blessing.

Ever since I locked lips with that gorgeous piece of humankind all I can do is smile on the inside and out. I feel nothing but, absolute bliss when I'm with her. She brings out the fun loving side in me and its like she knows exactly how to keep me happy without saying word. She's just a blessing like I said.

Plus she doesn't seem the least bit worried about us being seen either, which I'm glad because like I told her on the plane, nobody knows about us in California  
>and I highly doubt anyone is going to care, we only get one first shot of this so fuck what anyone else has to say, I'll walk around holding her hand happily within mine even steal a kiss or two if I want.<br>I'm not going to let anything or anyone ruin this trip. Were not officially a couple yet but, it'll happen eventually.  
>I dont want to move too fast and make the same mistakes I made in my previous relationship with Alex.<p>

"Here miss hot shot, you're driving us because I don't remember a damn ounce of direction while I was here." Selena said with a chuckle tossing me the keys just as she put our luggage in the the trunk. I tried to fight the smirk that was trying to make itself noticeable across my lips. It wasn't that I was to drive or that I was a bad driver or anything, I mean at least I don't think I am.

It was just this is basically the first time we've driven and I was the one driving but, I guess it'd make sense since I was still pretty familiar with the streets, My dad taught all the secrets roads and what to do and what not to do. A major not to do is to avoid all the major highways as much as possible since they are just a headache waiting to happen. Once the both of us were situated in the car, I started the route to the hotel she had reserved for us.

"So after we get everything situated in the room, whaddya wanna do first?" I questioned as I glanced over.

She was too busy gazing out the window at the many beautiful buildings we were passing. So I took the chance to reach over light squeeze her knee trying to get her attention.

"Baaaby aye, are you in there?" I said with a light laugh.

"Sorry I was too distracted looking at the buildings. What'd you say babe?" She sheepishly asked, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red. She was honestly the cutest.

I gently chuckled as I shook my head just a bit, lacing my fingers with hers as I kept my eyes on the road. "I had asked you what you wanted to do after we get settled in the hotel."

"Whatever you'd like to do. This is your vacation, your hometown. So anything you wanna do is fine with me." A smile fought upon my lips, she was so easy going which I was more then happy about.

"So a strip club it is then." I jokingly said, only causing her to laugh.

"Well well well, I think there's a lot I need to learn about you Demetria. I never knew you had that side in you." She said almost matching the same tone of voice as me and which, I couldn't help but blush at. "Baby there's a lot you still have yet to learn about me." I said shooting her a quick playful wink.

It wasn't long after we arrived at the hotel, and damn can I just say this place reminds me of a palace where we're treated like royalty. Valet parking, our own bellhop and we haven't even reached the room yet.. I have a good feeling about this. A great feeling that is.

After we had everything situated within the room or I should say suite, Selena was stretched out across the queen sized mattress, she had just a bit of jet lag. I remember just before we had left for the airport I had offered her the other half of my bagel but she said she was always prone to getting airsick which I felt bad about and now looking' at her, I feel even more bad.

"Babe do you want me to get you anything? Water, tea maybe a blanket or two?" I asked with a pout looking over her. She shook her head and just as she looked up at me a small cheeky smile, patting the spot in front of her.

"No baby, I'll be fine in just a little bit. Can you just lay down with me for a bit?" I smiled down at her just before I carefully laid down in front of her, wrapping my arm around her waist cradling her body into mine. Her face nuzzling in the crook of my neck. "You know you ain't even gotta ask babygirl."

We laid there for a good hour or so, she slept and I just laid there brushing my fingers lightly through her thick black hair, thinking about everything. One being, where our relationship was headed, and two being, where my relationship was with Alex.

I mean I haven't talked to her in the longest time but, I can't help but think about her every now and then. I mean now I have this amazing beautiful woman in my life and I dont want to fuck it up with her because, I want to give us a chance. There's just several things that most of the human eye would see as a disgrace but, me of all people don't give a flying fuck what anyone has to think about me or my love life.

People should be able to love whoever they want, no matter the gender, skin color and in my case, the slight age difference. Nobody can help who they fall in love with, if we did it would take the spark out of the whole falling in love factor.  
>The butterflies you get when someone says their name, the slight red tint to your cheeks when they say something cute to you.<br>I'm caught in a bit of a pickle though.. I want to move forward with Selena, but how can I just up and forget what I had with Alex? Love is a very complicated factor of life that nobody knows the secret to.

Frankly I don't think anyone will ever grasp the complete concept on how love works, its all about falling and praying to god someone's there to catch you. As I look out the window at the gorgeous view we have, Selena starts to move a bit and in a matter of seconds, those pair of wonderful eyes are sleepily looking up at me. My smile only grew as I stared back at them.

"Well good morning' sleepy butt. How was your nap?" I asked pressing my lips lightly against her forehead.


	14. Chapter 13

Review replies

ilovesemi1: Thats my goal :)

DixieLovez: I apologize it was so short lol.. I'm in the grasp of trying to get back into writing and I had like like a major writers block last night but, thankfully I couldn't sleep this morning and so this chapter was the product of it. Hahah I hope this chapter makes up for the short chapter plus me bringing up the whole Demi unfollowing Selena... I have plans for the whole them not getting in trouble but, I can't promise that there wont be a little bit of heat to keep it interesting.. It's pretty amazing to see that you're all the way across the world then me! Sending you love from all the way in Pennsylvania, United States! Thank you for reading my story and thank you for your amazing review :)

** Warning this chapter is a little bit heated then the rest **

* * *

><p><strong>Selena's P.O.V.<strong>

The way the sunlight's shinning upon her face, she's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm so lucky. Her lips are soft, just like her velvet skin and her heart.

"Good morning sleepy butt, how'd you sleep?" her voice is quiet but it has that perfect ring to it that makes my heart flutter into overdrive every time I hear it. Everything about this girl is perfect.. There's no other way to describe it.  
>"How'd I get so lucky?" My voice is low and has that sleepy tone to it but, it was loud enough she could hear me because, she gave me the cutest confused look I've ever seen.<br>"Babe.. You're awake right..?" The tone of her voice just made me burst out into a small laugh, slightly nodding my head.  
>"I'm sorry I know that was random but, yeah I slept pretty good. You've got one comfy shoulder on you Lovato." I said with a slight wink. I could tell I made her blush by the way she slightly turned her head to 'fix' her hair. Somehow I had the enough guts in me to proceed what my mind was thinking.<br>I lightly brushed my thumb and pointer finger just on the end of her adorable butt chin, turning her head towards me and leaned up gracefully connecting our lips together in one slow passionate kiss. Although things didn't seem to stay slow for long.. I felt the light pressure of something wet tracing the outsides of my lips at first it didn't register in my brain and then it hit me and immediately I slightly opened my mouth allowing her tongue to enter. God its been so long since I've made out with someone..  
>Everything seemed to happen so fast, I was way too caught up to realize what was going on. Demi managed to crawl hovering above me our lips never disconnecting, my hands traced along her amazing well toned body resting on her hips, my fingers brushing against the skin that was exposed from her shirt riding up just a little. Her hands were rested on either side of my head, holding herself up. All I wanted to do was close the space in between our bodies but, I don't want to creep her out by moving too fast. Although something came over me and I had no desire in trying to control it.<br>My arms wrapped around her waist and in one swift move I flipped us over so now I was on top and the one in control. My eyes opened for a brief moment pulling our lips apart causing her to look up at me, we were both breathless and I needed to see the look in her eyes so I knew whether and not I was crossing the line.. And that was a definite hell no. The desire burning in her eyes, they just screamed at me begging for the attention.

Without even thinking my lips reconnected with hers, this time feeling all together different. My lips hungerily tugged at hers but not for long, they soon trailed their way down to her neck. My breath hit her ear and immediately I felt her body react, although it didn't distract me too much. My lips attached to her neck placing little soft wet kisses near her pulse point, my free hand that wasn't holding my body up, freely explored her right side trying to give her body the attention I've been dying to give her since the night we kissed.  
>Her hands were trying to entangle themselves within my hair holding it out of my face so I wouldn't have any distractions, I felt her hips brush against mine closing the small gap between us. Her leg wrapped around mine, holding me as close to her as it was possible adding the right amount of pressure in the right places.<br>I took the chance to slightly grind my hips against hers still paying close attention to her weak spot I managed to find on her neck and I knew I must of been doing something right because, the delicate yet extremely sexy sounds kept emerging from the girl beneath me which only turned me on even more.  
>Just as I moved my lips down to her collarbone, we both jumped from the sound of one of our phones vibrating dramatically against the nightstand. She let out a groan followed by a 'Really!?', I couldn't help the breathless laugh that managed to escape. I was then brought back to senses and crawled over beside her so she could retrieve the wonderful interrupting item. I sat there for a moment trying to calm myself, and rethinking what almost just happened. Damn was I really about to go all the way with her? Especially when we just had our first kiss not even a week ago? It must of been her phone because she answered it, completely out of breath which sounded pretty hot I must say..<br>"He-Hey mom!" Demi said with as much as enthusiam she could dish out, sitting up against the headboard and I couldn't help but lightly laugh at her poor attempt, which only caused me to be backhanded against my knee.  
>"No no I'm okay, we just woke up from a nap and when the phone went off it kinda scared me and me being clumsy me, fell off the bed when you called.." My lips curled up, briefly looking down at my lap to refrain from busting out into laughter. Nice lie, Demetria nice lie.<br>I pushed myself up against the pillows, looking out at the view we had which was almost as breath taking as Demi. My eyes trailed from the window to the clock beside my side of the bed and the red numbers that shinned from the alarm clock read '6:57pm' damn its that late already? Knowing the moment we just was probably ruined for the most part, which may of been a good thing. I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit, fix my hair brush my teeth maybe take a cold shower..

**Demi's P.O.V. **

I watched Selena walk to the bathroom and damn does she have one sexy ass.. "Demi sweetie are you still there?" My mom basically screams in my ear,  
>"Oh yeah, I was just waiting on you to finish what you were saying momma." I awkwardly blurt out, playing with the edge of one of the pillows.<br>"Honey I asked if you guys had anything planned for tonight?" Oops thank god were just on the phone.  
>"Oh yeah yeah, I was planning on taking Selena down to the pier and grabbing a bite to eat maybe show her around some too." I say just above a whisper into the phone, since I don't want her over hearing. I wanted to keep it a surprise, especially over what just almost happened.<br>"Ahh okay hun, we love and miss you! Be safe please." "I love and miss you guys too! I promise we will be, bye I'll call you sometime tomorrow!" I quickly tapped the end button on the screen, thank god that phone call was over with. Leave it to my mom to interrupt one of those moments though. I tossed my phone on the other side of the bed, laying back against the pillows. Selena was still in the bathroom and I couldn't help but wonder what it would of been like if my mom wouldn't have called. Were we really just about to go all the way already?..  
>Instead of thinking too much about it, I shake my head of the many not so innocent thoughts from my head getting off the bed.<br>"Hey babe, do you wanna go on a drive with me?" I yelled towards the bathroom door as I dug through my suitcase for something cute to wear tonight.  
>"Yeah! Of course just let me change into something a little more presentable then my typical travel sweats." Selena laughed out as she appeared back in the room, her hair was up as she dried her face with a hand towel. I smiled over at her gathering my outfit together in my hands, "Awh but I like you in just your travel outfit.." <em>Maybe just a little less though<em>.. Demi no stop it! I mentally scolded myself for bringing that image back in my head, oh boy is this going to be a long vacation.  
>"Well as you get together what you're going to wear im going to go get ready." I said after a few moments of blanklessly staring at her body, luckily she was bent over digging around in her suitcase. I gave her quick peck on the cheek just before I went into the bathroom and started to get ready.<p>

**- 20 minutes later - **

The both of us were casually dressed up, she was in a pair of jean high waist shorts, with a pale low cut pink shirt that was tugged in and god did those shorts shape her ass perfectly well. Her hair was straightened but it had this nice flow of volume to it which really set off her natural makeup look. Meanwhile I was dressed in a black tank top, with one of my really light weight open front cardigans that was black but accented with different types and colors of flowers and a pair of thin studded black leggings with my favorite pair of boots. Call my crazy for wearing this to the pier but, it does get quite breezy down by the ocean at night. Not to mention my hair and makeup were simple and clean, plus my the several sliver different necklaces seemed to compliment my chest well because, every now and then I caught Miss Gomez staring at my chest which only caused me to smirk.

We made our way out of the hotel and luckily our car was already waiting on us when we got outside, I opened her door for her with a smile. "For you m'lady." I said in the most cheesiest tone possible just before I got in the drivers side buckling my seat belt and we took off. California at night was always my favorite, the streets were lit up not only just lit up but, they were lively with the nightlife. I tend to be quite a bit of a night owl so of course nighttime was my favorite. As we drove through the towns, I held her hand tightly within mine until we reached my favorite spot by the beach. It was this nicely sized pier, with several food stands and in my opinion they were the best food you could get at the beach. Plus it wasn't always so crowded unlike the other boardwalks around town. We got out, I locked the car just before placing the keys in my purse. I pushed a few strands of my blue hair back smiling over at her.  
>"Ready to go explore Demi's hometown?" I asked with a bit of a laugh. She had the biggest smile across her lips as she reached for my hand lacing our fingers together which only made my heart beat a million times faster then it already was. "Of course, im ready to learn as much as I can about you." I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment. We took our time walking towards the wood boarded pathway.<p>

"Well first thing on the list would have to be, trying my favorite food from my favorite food place of all time." I happily said as I pointed towards the small walk in little restaurant they had on the end, closest to us. "They have the best tacos you will ever eat in your life, I promise you."  
>"The best tacos aye? Well I'll hold you up to that because, I happen to love tacos from taco bell." She jokes and I couldn't help but laugh as we walked through the entrance. "Trust me, you'll be thanking me after." I said shooting her a playful wink pulling out one of the chairs at the counter for her, then taking the seat beside her.<p>

One of the waitresses came over and you would of thought she had seen a celebrity, the way her eyes lit up the moment she seen me. "Demi! Girl is that you?" I was too busy showing Selena the menu that I didn't really notice at first but it was one of my friends, Marissa who I went to school with and she was my partner in Science. "Oh my gosh! Marissa! Dude how've you been? It's been forever since I've seen you!" I exclaimed looking up at the blonde, I almost didn't recongize her at first since she always had brown hair but, obviously that changed when I left.  
>"I've been great, we all miss you! How's New York going? Whaddya doing all the way over here again?"<br>"I miss you guys too! It's been pretty amazing I must say.." I paused for a moment as I glanced over at Selena with quite a bit of a huge smile. "I'm on spring break, and what better place to spend it then back in my home roots?"  
>"Damn you should of told me you were comin' I would of took like a few days off! How long you staying for and who is this lovely woman with you?" She questions pointing the end of her pencil towards Selena. In the moment I basically freeze because do I tell her that she's my girlfriend? She doesn't know that Alex and I broke up, which I still don't even know if we broke up and Selena and I never confirmed with each other that we were dating..<br>"I.. Uh.. This is one of my friends ive made.. Marissa this is Selena, Selena this is one of my friends, Marissa." Wow that was more awkward then I had planned..

"It's nice to meet you miss Selena, so do you guys have any classes together? Keeping Demi in check?" She raises her eyebrow as she was leaned against the other side of the counter, leave it to her to be the noisy one.  
>"Uhh well, not necessarily.. But she's keeping me in check don't worry." I say as smooth as possible, even though my body's tensing up and i feel like im choking on my words. She gives me this confused look but I guess then it clicks back in her head she's supposed to be working.<br>"Well as long as she's keeping you in check that's all that matters right? So what will I get you two lovely girls this evening?" Finally! I nearly scream in my head, I look over at Selena's reassuring smile which helped me relax a bit, I folded back up our menus placing them back in the little rack on the counter.  
>"Since its her first time eating here, how about you give us my usual. I'll also take a Shirley temple to drink, what would you like?" I directed my eyes over at her.<br>"Umm I will take the same as well, thanks." Selena's voice was soft which I could tell she was a little uncomfortable, I'm definitely going to have to make up for it later.  
>"Alright comin' right up!" The blonde cheered as she scribbled away on the notepad in her hand and then disappeared back through the swinging doors that lead the kitchen. Thank god. I nearly duck my head in relief that she left, I was terrified she was going to bring up Alex and boy I'm trying to dodge that bullet as much as possible.<br>"Well she seems nice." Selena says through the silence causing me to chuckle and slightly lift my eyes as I looked at her. "For the most part, I'm sorry about the bomb of questions though." "Don't be sorry babe, on the way here I knew it was only a matter of time before we ran into people you know. It's okay I don't mind and you shouldn't be so tense about it. They miss you and I bet you miss them too." Her words seem comforting which eases me a little and the nice feeling I'm getting from her hand brushing against my back, lets me relax again. We were able to enjoy a little bit of small talk between us before Marissa came back with the drinks, and she must of noticed how close we were because she gave me this look, she probably thought I didn't catch it but I did. I just moved on from it as we thanked her for the drinks. I casually sipped mine as I listened to Selena talk about the time she went to the beach with her family, and her dad almost caught a shark when they were deep sea fishing. By the way her smile looks and the tone of her voice, I could tell she missed her parents and I want to know what happened between them but, I didn't want to pry that board away just yet.

**Selena's P.O.V. **

**About 30 minutes later **

We finished up dinner and she was right, those were the best tacos I've ever ate in my life and the rice was on point. As we finished up Demi went up to pay the bill and as much as I told her I wanted to do it, she claimed tonight was her treat and I wasn't allowed to pay for anything. Finally after about 5 minutes of simple bickering I gave in and let her have her way since she's a very persistent girl I must say. She said bye to the perky blonde waitress, as we walked out of the restaurant and started down the not so busy boardwalk which was nice. Just as we passed the arcade, Demi stopped us in our tracks with one huge smirk on her face as she pointed to it.  
>"You said you wanted to experience all of lil Demi's past times and well this place right here my love, is where I spent all my loose pocket change." Before I could even comment she pulled us inside the place with all the flashing lights and the sound effects from each of the machines. She looked like a little kid in a candy store as she walked us back to the claw machines lined up against the back wall.<br>"I'm an expert at these things. Pick any stuffed animal and I'll get it for you." She proudly spoke with this cute confident look on her face. I slightly laughed as I bit my lip looking at the various stuffed animals the machine contained. Then my eyes landed on this cute little gray elephant with the biggest eyes I've ever seen and his ears were this pretty baby blue. I pointed to the thing that was definitely wedged in the back between a couple of minions, I looked over at Demi with a slight pout. "That little elephant but, hes wedged in there pretty good." She examined the thing I was talking about and lightly scuffed to herself. "Babe just watch and learn, he's pretty easy to get." She gave me a kiss on the cheek just before she put a couple of quarters in the machine. I watched her moves carefully and you could have sworn she was like a bird stalking its pray.. Before I knew it she the elephant in the claws grasp and I looked at it in amazement, damn she really does have the moves.  
>"One adorable little elephant for one adorable girl." She proudly spoke as she held out the stuffed animal and I couldn't help but blush as I took it, and thanked her with a slight peck on the lips. "Why thank you." We spent close to 15 minutes playing different machines, mostly she was playing and I was just watching her and her cute reactions to the games. Soon enough we were seated at the end of the dock, our feet were dangling over the edge and I had my head rested against her shoulder, looking over the way the moonlight shined off the water and how perfect the night sky looked. She was busy telling me different stories here and there as she munched away on the blue cotton candy she grabbed from one of the vendors. I told her the color of the cotton candy matched perfectly with her hair, she had laughed mentioned dying her hair pink next which I only kept my mouth shut on that.<br>"So did you enjoy yourself this evening?" She asked after several minutes of a comfortable silence. I nodded as I looked up at her lightly pecking her cheek, "I loved it, tonight was perfect. Thank you."  
>"No need to thank me, I only want to make sure you're enjoying yourself." I felt her lips press against the top of my head just before I sat up a bit, wrapping my arms around her neck my smile only growing. I closed the small distance between us, in a soft loving kiss against her extra sweet tasting lips. "Trust me I'm enjoying myself just being with you." I whispered against her lips feeling her smile into the kiss. "Well good because, if you didn't I may just need to fix that." She said and I couldn't help but quietly laugh to myself.<p>

As much as I didn't want the night to end, we were both growing tired. We gathered our stuff together, I held little Phillip under my arm and Demi's hand placed in mine. We started back to the other end of the boardwalk where our car was parked, I held her hand tightly within mine and my head rested against her comfortable shoulder. There was a slight breeze which caused me to shiver against her, which she must of felt it because she let go of my hand and wrapped her arm around my shoulder holding me close to her side. "Don't worry I got you." She said as she kissed the top of my head.  
>"D-Demi? Is that you?" A unfamiliar voice called out, and Demi froze which caused me to stop. I looked up at her confused as her face was stone white. "Baby what's the matter?" I watched her swallow hard as she looked at me with this scared look in her eyes and then my eyes shifted the figure standing several feet in front of us.<p>

* * *

><p>Ooh who do you think they ran into? Alex? Sonny? Taylor? Or possibly Joe? ;)<p>

Please lemme know what you guys think! Your reviews keep me motivated! xx


	15. Chapter 14

Guuuys you don't how happy I am right now! I was reading through the reviews and I'm pretty sure I shed a few tears lol but, honestly it makes me so happy that I still have people reading this. It means the world to me :) so with that said ive got some comments to the reviews and then that very moment you've all been waiting for of who that voice might just turn out to be c;

DixieLovez: lol you've got no idea how many nights this past few weeks I've been up at weird hours of the night and just felt the need to write.. I know and im like slowly killing myself with all these relationship feels, I mean one moment my minds like yes Demena! And then the next its like but Demi and Alex had such a cute relationship and ugh, well you just lemme know what you think about this chapter and as always thank you for reviewing and most importantly thanks for reading :) xx

Guest: Hahah I can only imagine what your face is going to be like after reading this.. I am going to live to see your review for this chapter tho.. And aye im a huge fan of pickles ;)

Demenafan12: Oh my gosh thank you so much for still reading this! I've got like several chapters written, I just need to take the time to type them up on here lol but thanks for reviewing love and i hope you enjoy this update :)

Bazyl: Thank you thank you thank you! I can't express how thankful I really am that you guys actually enjoy my writing because, normally people don't enjoy anything from me and well the fact that my thoughts, are actually some form of entertainment to you guys.. it just makes my heart skip a beat. Aaaand oh trust me I've got some plans in store for Alex and possibly they may involve Demi too.. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Demi's P.O.V.<strong>

Never in a million years would I of expected to see her here, of all times too. Even though this palce was always "ours" before, it was ours it was my

getaway spot. You're probably thinking getaway from what? You seem like you got your life in place, Demi, nothing could possibly be anything less

then perfect which is wrong. Whenever things would get to me, I'd come here, well underneath the dock just several inches away from where the

water met the sand, I would sit there letting the hours pass by just writing music and enjoying the sound of the way the waves crashed along

the shore, the sound of the seagulls in the mere distance and that amazing smell of the ocean breeze. This place right here was my safe haven.

A couple weeks before Alex and I started dating, I brought her here just to hang out and talk, I still remember that memory like it was yesterday.

We were chilling in the sand, the sun was setting and there was a slight breeze. I was shivering just a bit and me being the idiot I am I forgot to

bring my sweatshirt with me and so Alex gave me hers. We talked hours on end, about the littlest things too and then I felt like I could trust her

and so I began to tell her about why I come down here sometimes on a daily basis. Just to escape reality for those few hours and to escape my

thoughts. See before I met Alex in the first year of middle school, in elementary school I was always a distant kid. I didn't have too many friends

not because, I didn't want any but, other kids well I should say girls, didn't really want to bother much with me, I don't know if it was because of my

glasses, or because I wasn't like shaped exactly like them. It was the summer of going into 6th grade when I learned the perfect way to cope with

the pain I felt from my peers and the pain I felt towards myself for being so different. On one the last summer days we had off, I spent my night

laying in bed, dreading the thought of having to go back to school and dealing with everyone else. Mostly because, this was the time our bodies

would start changing and shaping into a young woman's body and I wasn't ready to see how amazing everyone else looked compared to me.

I still don't know how and what ever possessed me to try it out in the first place but, I guess things happen for a reason. That very night was the

first night I ever purposely harmed myself with the blade from my razor. I thought this would be a great way to cope with myself and the demons

that were clouding my mind and always telling me I was and never would be good enough to be like all the other girls. So I figured this single blade

and those marks underneath my bracelets and along my upper thighs, they were something I could control, something I had power over and for once

I guess you could say I was happy. When I told Alex, she listened her eyes never leaving mine as I spoke and the first thing she asked me when I

was finished with the story is where I kept the blade. I pointed towards the beam that had this small but noticeable bright blue smiley face painted on it.

I told her she'd have to dig a few inches underneath the sand and soon enough she'd find the sliver piece of metal tapped against the beam. Without

a single word she dug for it and when she finally reached it, she ripped it away from the pole and stood up looking me in the eyes with the thing my

life depended on right between her fingers, her voice was low but sincere as she spoke. "I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life showing and

proving to you, just how beautiful and special you are to me if you let me in and give me the chance to." I nodded my head of course with tearful

eyes. Alex then carved an "A + D" inside the heart on the beam that withheld the secrete location of the blade I turned to for several years, she was

using the blade that created so many different sized cuts and gashes on my thighs, hips and arms. Then with one hard flick of her wrist, she threw

the blade into the endless body of water, and that very night she became my blade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice barely audible as I fought back the tears trying to swell up in my eyes. I don't even know why I'm

almost on the verge of crying, just the way our eyes immediately locked with each others and all these unwanted emotions and thoughts came

bubbling up so fast.

"I - I was just wasting sometime waiting on Max to finish his date with Sophie at the movies." Alex blurted out brushing her long black locks of hair

out of her face. "When.. Or I should ask why are you here? I mean I'm glad to see you.. I just I'm confused." I bit my lip as I watched her eyes trail

from mine over to Selena standing next to me. I cleared my throat trying to patch my thoughts together.

"Well b-before shit happened, I was planning on coming down here for Spring Break to surprise you and well then you just kinda disappeared off the

face of the planet and well I thought why waste what I had planned? So we came down to escape the cold and so yeah..." My words seemed to trail

off into a mumble, her piercing brown pupils eyeing me down with every word I spoke. I felt Selena's warm grasp on my arm grow ever so slightly

tighter. My eyes shifted over to Selena's, I could tell by the look in her eyes she was just as uncomfortable as I was. Alex looked down at the brown

boards underneath her feet, her hands were awkwardly jammed in the front of her short pockets, she lightly cleared her throat causing the both of

us to over at her again. "And I'm taking it you're that chick that was at her house the night we skyped?" Selena's head slightly nodded as she lightly

spoke. "Y-yeah, I'm Selena or Miss Gomez.." I could tell Alex was disgusted by the way her lips were curved, although she forced a smile as she

looked at Selena. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you Selena, I'm Alex if you didn't already know.." She spoke in a soft tone, just before her eyes

shifted right back to mine. "I should probably get going and uh let you two.." her words became quiet, her eyes flicked between mine and the way

Selena held onto my arm, I guess trying to wrap it up in her head what we were actually doing. "I.. date. Your date. It was nice meeting you Selena

and it was nice seeing you again Dems - I mean Demi." She didn't even give me a chance to say a single word and just like that she disappeared into

the dark parking lot.

"Well.. She seems nice." Selena spoke moments after, breaking the small silence between us. "Uhh yeah.. I guess." I said with a slight shrug of my

shoulders still in complete shock of facing Alex, the girl which whom I used to love or still love. _What the fuck is wrong with you Demi?_

**Selena's P.O.V. **

The drive back to our hotel was really quiet, Demi just had this blank expression on her face and I was trying to think of the right thing to say but, what do you say

when your girlfriend runs into her ex that ended their relationship on rocky terms? It's not as easy as it seems. I leaned my head against the back of the seat letting

my thoughts take over my brain. I don't blame Demi if she still has feelings for Alex, and even if she wants to get back with her. I mean with our age difference, the

whole I'm her teacher and just the fact that we'd have to hide our relationship from just about everyone, I don't want to put her through that especially if she's still in

love with her.. _What the fuck are you saying Selena? You LOVE her YOU are what's best for her, not Alex. Who was there for her when Alex wasn't? YOU. Don't let _

_this one slip through your fingers or else you'll have even more regret built up in her heart. __Although, she's only still a kid, she's still growing and shaping her life _

_together. Do what's best for her sake in the long run. _I shake my head erasing the thoughts, my heads telling me one thing yet, my hearts saying another. I glance

over at her, and my thoughts immediately go to how perfect she is. I'm shaking out of my thoughts once again when Demi delicate voice rings through my ears

"You're not mad at me.. Are you?" I quickly shook my head, "Dem why would I be mad? It's not like you planned on running into her, it just happened. I promise I'm

not mad, if anything I'm glad we did. That way she knows you're here and maybe just maybe you guys can get together and talk about things." Just as I spoke the

last few words, she looked at me like I was some kind of nut. "Wha - wait what?" She parked the car in one of the available spaces and remained in the drivers

seat, staring curiously at me, her eyes eagerly looking into mine just waiting for me to speak. I let out a small sigh as I reached over for her hand, slowly brushing

my fingers along her arm soothingly. "Demi you've got a lot of unresolved issues with her. You guys dated for what? 3 years? And then with one fight, you stop

talking and just assume you guys are broken up. I want you to talk with her and figure out what you want for yourself. If it's me that you want to be with then,

I'll be right here with open arms. I don't want you getting into a relationship with me when you have and I know you think about her from time to time which is

completely understandable. I just want us starting out with a clean slate so, I want you to talk to her face to face." I took a small breath as I spoke the last few

words. "You are truly the best you know that?" She softly spoke just before placing a small soft kiss on my lips, causing me to smile into it. "I just don't want you

to continue having to worry about it baby. I want you to be happy and even if it's not with me, I just want you to do what's best for you." I placed a few small pecks

against her lips letting them linger together for a brief moment. "Lets go up to the room, get into some comfortable clothes crawl in bed and cuddle while watching

whatever movie you wanna watch." I wouldn't settle for anything more then that, those words sounded quite relaxing to me.

**Demi's P.O.V. **

It was nearly 1 am and I couldn't sleep, Selena passed out within like 10 minutes into the movie, I knew we should of watched something scary instead of watching

'The Best Of Me' but, since Selena was desperately wanting to see it, I agreed. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, Selena was curled up into my side and the only

light you could see was from the tv other then that it was pitch black in the room. My thoughts wouldn't stop replaying over and over what she had said in the car

though. I guess I should get together with Alex and see what all she has to say, that way I can have a peace of mind with everything that's happened between us and

I can start my relationship with Selena on the right foot. I reached over for my phone off the nightstand, making sure I didn't disrupt Selena in any way. My teeth

immediately grasp my bottom lip as I click on Alex's contact slowly tapping away at the screen.

Demi: hey.. idk if youre even gonna answer me but its worth a shot. _sent 1:03 am _

Alex: im not going to ignore you, im not a total asshole _sent 1:04 am _

Demi: well i just figured after tonight.. _sent 1:06 am_

Alex: Dems.. Demi.. Demetria, look. what happened tonight, i was just in complete shock seeing you i mean i havent seen you since you left and when you left you were my girlfriend and now idk what the fuck we are but since you were on a date im taking it im just ex from your past.. look she looks like she makes you happy and she seems to quite be thrilled to have you as hers. i gotta say shes one lucky son of a bitch and its killing me knowing i was once that lucky son of a bitch.. what even happened between us?_ sent 1:10 am_

Demi:  i just.. she's.. fuck i dont know, im so fucking conflicted right now with my feelings i seriously hate it, i just want to know if youd be willing to hang out with me sometime within the two weeks were here. it would just be you and me, that way we can actually talk face to face about everything. _sent 1:13 am _

Alex: of course i will, im not going to leave you hangin Demi, im free for the next 2 weeks, so whenever would work best for you. _sent 1:14 am_

Demi: how about tomorrow morning? i was planning on going for a jog down the beach by our hotel, you could meet me there and we can go over to the cafe or some shit. _sent 1:15 am _

Alex: sounds like a plan dan tho i dont wanna eat some shit :b sent _1:16 am _

Demi: lol i wont make you eat shit.. not yet ;p you should get some sleep Russo. i plan on seeing your ass at 7 am sharp on the beach c; _sent 1:17 am_

Alex:  ha very funny, you know ill be there even before you get up Lovato :p good night and sleep tight ya lil smurf. _sent 1:18 am_

I held back the small laugh that was trying to emerge from my lips, I locked my phone setting it back on the night stand and curled up against the sleeping beauty

beside me. I took a deep breath closing my eyes as I cradled her close in my arms. I'm so fucked.

* * *

><p>im dying to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter! so please please please leave your reviews and I'll be sittin' right here patiently waiting lol. but nah seriously, I wanna know who still thinks there's a chance Alex and Demi could work something out although what about Selena? ;)<p> 


End file.
